


Concealed Into the Night

by Nrimpro



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman - Fandom, DCU, Dark Knight (2008)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Additional Characters, Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 07:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 34,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrimpro/pseuds/Nrimpro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post TDK. Instead of batman taking the blame for Harvey Dent's murder,the Joker is caught and imprisoned. After those traumatizing events two years later, Batman encounters a mysterious thief with a strange dilemma. But what happens when their identities clash? Protecting the city's inhabitants, a new enemy emerges who puts both Gotham and the people he cares for in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thief manages to steal a prized possession. However, batman arrives and things change completely.

Concealed Into The Night  
Chapter 1- Unexpected Encounter

The sounds of sirens blared into the the night sky. Gotham at it's late hours always showed its true colors. Mobsters and drug lords scattered into the deepest parts of the city, flooding the streets with trouble and fear. But now since "the batman" has arrived, a lot has changed. 

This very night marked the two absence to the white knight, Harvey Dent. He fell through the clutches of the psychotic clown. The Joker killed five people including Harvey's girlfriend and Bruce Wayne's childhood friend, Rachel Dawes. 

After two years Gotham hasn't changed much. The city didn't lose hope, they still had a silent guardian, a protector for its inhabitants. But could they trust "the batman"? With all the chaos conjured by the Joker, risking citizens life to hand over the dark knight, could he turn to the shadows and never return?

The click of heels began to echo throughout a natural history museum. A woman in skin tight suit with goggles approached a small glass container. She grinned at the item that held inside the glass as she grazed it with her long nails.

"You don't belong in this crummy, old museum." She lifted the case and held a small yet valuable green emerald. "Don't worry, you're safe with me." The thief replied.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you." She heard a voice from behind, making her nearly wince. Looks like she wasn't alone after all. That voice, it seemed oddly familiar. 

"Well it took you this long to show up. So batman, came here to stop me from stealing this precious jewel?" She crossed her arms over her chest, awaiting for an answer.

Batman took a few steps forward, feeling in the gap that was created. His hazel eyes was the only thing exposed in the dimly lighted building. He gestured his hand to her. "Hand it over." Batman rasped.

The thief didn't fall for it. She batted her eyes at him. "Oh Batman, why do you always have to spoil the fun?" She toyed the gem with her fingertips. 

He glared into her brown eyes and replied. "This isn't right Selina, one of these days you're going to realize how far you could go with all these thieveries. A person like you can take so much up until the point where you're caught and punished for these crimes." He backed away, slowly he grabbing her wrist and obtaining the jewel in one swift move.

Selina crossed her arms as anger churned inside. She despised the fact that her identity is unmasked from batman. Ever since last nights encounter in the warehouse, she had no choice. 

THE NIGHT BEFORE..............

Bruce sat quietly in the batcave keeping a close eye at the computer which tracked the whereabouts of upcoming crimes in Gotham. Alfred walked out of the elevator holding a tray of tea. He carefully placed the cup on the Bruce's desk who took no attention to his loyal butler's arrival. 

"Any crime activity to report, Master Wayne?" Alfred asked turning his gaze to the monitor.

"Nothing yet. But I have a feeling there might be some tonight." He pointed to a red dot on the computer. "That dot pinpoints the location of thieveries that are taking place."

Alfred eyebrows furrowed in response. "So that means Catwoman is behind all this?"

Bruce nodded. "Exactly, but what I'm trying to figure out is why is Catwoman intruding in Carmine Falcone's hideout?" He arose from his chair and strode to a glass case. He pressed a button of the case and it opened containing a black cowl with a Kevlar suit and a cape. 

Moments later Bruce Wayne has taken the persona of the dark knight. Protecting the streets of Gotham from crime and corruption. The remaining part of his suit was his cowl, the mask symbolizes fear but also protection for the people he deeply cared about. 

"With all due respects Master Wayne, but haven't you realized that there are also people around you who want you to come back in one piece?" Alfred moved closer to Bruce who was gathering all his gadgets and placing them in his belt. 

Bruce look up and smiled in response. "You're thinking about Selina, aren't you?" His eyes narrowed at Alfred.

The butler chuckled. "Actually I was thinking about myself." He paused then continued in a serious tone. "Don't you think it's time to tell Ms. Kyle the truth? After all, she's become quite an acquaintance."

Bruce held out his cowl. He thought of the pain and suffering he endured the last couple of years. With Rachel's death seeping through his insides everyday. His great friend and love, Bruce couldn't let himself face the fact that the Joker caused this ungrateful loss and not his will of act. And then he met Selina Kyle, she was bold and beautiful. They've been on several dates together however, they weren't officially a couple. But now Bruce realizes that he's growing feelings for this woman, but is he ready to come clean and unmask his identity?

"Alfred, I can't risk her life. I know that I have to tell her eventually, but right now the priorities of Gotham's safety is more important." And with that Bruce placed the cowl over his head and approached the bat pod. 

"How long we'll you be gone, Master Wayne?" Alfred called out.

Bruce turned his head to him and rasped. "Not long." He powered up the engine of the vehicle and sped out of the bat cave, without another word. Leaving Alfred, alone in the cave. 

"Someday, outsmarting the truth will not be good enough, there will consequences no matter what." He thought to himself as he exited out of the cave.

~  
"Listen, you told me there's a prize if someone gets their hands on the drugs?" A large man in a black suit stomped his clammy hands on to the hard desk. Guards were positioned at every corner. Another man wearing a white suit and leaning on a cane approached from the corner of the room. 

"Gerald, you're a great sport! But you didn't send enough to get enough. I'm going to ask you to leave." He had a firm grasp of the large man's shoulder then gestured him to exit the room. 

The man looked furious. "Falcone! I ain't leaving without my money. I can call the police and settle this once and for all!" He swung his fist at Falcone, but missed we he felt broad hands on his wrists, one of the guard pushed the large man away. Twisted his wrist in the process,

The man screamed in agony. "I'll get my share, just wait and see!" Two other men picked him up off the ground and took him out of the room.

Falcone sneered. "You see, that's what happens when you don't listen to directions." He sat in his chair, fiddling with the remaining drug orders and throwing them straight to the wall. 

His eyes still narrowed at the broken bags of drugs. "This is my city, no one can outsmart me!"

"Oh yeah, well I beg to differ." A strong willed voice caught Falcone and his men attention to the ceiling. A dark figure leaped to the ground. She paced herself closer, making direct eye contact with Falcone who looked dissatisfied.

"They say a cat has nine lives. But it looks like you cheated some extra ones." Falcone teased. "What do you kitty?"

She swung her legs to the desk and sat on it, advancing closer to Falcone. Her fingers splayed carefully on his face then made its way down to his shoulders. "I just wanted to come down here and see what you're up to." She glance at the other direction then smiled. "I can see you haven't changed your ways Fal." 

"If you're looking for money kitty, you know the rules." His voice sounded slightly tense.

"Oh c'mon Fal! The least you could to is make an exception. Just for me." With one touch of a finger, Falcone was distracted by her alluring beauty.

"Alright fine. But only this time your charm will work on me. Give the cat her money!" Falcone shouted to his men. He eyed Selina carefully as she took twirled her hair with her fingers. His hand moved slowly to her cheek made her wince for a second. 

"Don't be shy." She grinned. Falcone licked his lips and leaned in until he heard a loud crash behind the door. He sprung from his chair and approached the door. Before he could open it, one of his man rushed inside out of breath.

"Bat......B-batman i-is h-ere." The guard exclaimed. 

Once Selina heard the guard, she strode to the door when she felt a hand tugging her arm.

"Oh no sweetie, I'm not finished with you! So you knew that batman was coming all along? I should've never trusted you."

Selina crossed her arms and smiled. "Did you really think I called batman Fal? I'm just here to get what you owe."

"Sorry to break it to you kitten, but the deal's off! The batman has blown our cover so that means we have to scatter before the police come after us." He opened the door and grabbed his duffel bag of money and handed it to one of his guards. 

Selina stood there, nearly frozen until she followed Falcone and his men from behind. Keeping a distance between her and Falcone she felt broad arms wrapping around her waist, making her a couple inches off the ground.

"Put me down!" Selina struggled as hard as she could until finally used her razor sharp heels the kick the man in the thigh. He fell to the ground in pain making a run for it. The building smelled like burning ashes, she could feel sweat dropping down her forehead with each step she took. 

The building was on fire, her limps began to weaken. Her body felt frail until she saw a dark figure ran to her and leading her out of the fire. When she looked up to his the mysterious being, she noticed her mask came off. Exposing her true identity.

"Are you ok Sel- I mean Catwoman?" She heard a calm voice. That voice could only come from batman. Selina was relieved that he saved her from the fire but no he knew who she was, this could start lots of trouble for not just her Catwoman, but for Selina Kyle as well.

Batman's grip tightened as they arrived out of the burning building. Selina took in a few breaths to calm her senses until she finally removed herself from Batman's hold.

She stared off into fire. "You didn't have to save me, I'm not the damsel in distress type." She remarked coldly.

His hazel eyes bored into her chocolate brown ones and replied calmly. "How else would've you gotten out of that fire?" He paused, his gazed moved down to her suit with was tattered and torn along the sides of her elbow. "Are you hurt?" He rasped, his gleaming eyes showed concern. 

Selina smiled slightly. "Just a bruise, I'll be fine." She glance at her feet and noticed her mask was still on the ground with a few burned marks along the rim. She frowned picking up the small item carefully. "Are you going to turn me in, after all you know who I am?" She reminded.

Batman took out a tracking device, pressing a red button and a flashing light appeared. He placed the tracker in his utility belt. "Looks like Falcone isn't far from here. Selina I need you to....." He glanced up and noticed that he was talking to himself. "You might've left but I know who you are." He muttered as he strode to the bat pod and sped out.


	2. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After batman finds out Catwoman's identity the night before, he doesn't know if she can be trusted. The next morning, Bruce gets an unexpected visitor.

Concealed Into the Night  
Chapter 2-Complications

TO PRESENT DAY  
Back in the museum, Selina strode closer to Batman hopping he'd return the jewel back to her. "Could you let me have something for once! It's bad enough that the cops are behind me but, why do you care so much?" She questioned as her eyes trailed down to the emerald. 

"I care because I don't want you to end up like every other criminal in Gotham who's terrorizing the streets with nothing but greed and fear. There's more to you than this." He growled. 

"There's no way out, I have to fend for myself to the best of my ability. I didn't choose to be a thief, it's what helps me survive in this godforsaken city!" Selina clenched her fists together, trying to control her emotions. She backed away when the realization of the police sirens grew even louder than before. 

Batman watched her climb onto a ledge and leaped out of a clear glass sky light, escaping into the night. Batman took a deep breath, he was left alone again. He had to talk sense into Selina before the situation could get out of hand. In time, she'll understand. 

"She got away?" He heard a cop tell from behind. Following him were three other officers carrying hand guns, scanning the museum. 

Batman shook his head lightly. "Yes, but the emerald is safe. Tell your men to check the art division of the museum, I have a feeling she might've stole something there."

The cop gestured his men to the other direction. "Anything else to report? What about last nights fire, any leads to who might've done it?" The detective asked.

"Not yet, the investigation is still ongoing. I'll look into it and send you a message tomorrow." He rasped as he placed the jewel back in its display case. 

"You can head on out batman, I'll have my men contact Gordon to have them patrol the city for the night." He replied keeping a gaze at batman. With that he ran out of the building, he still had a certain car burglar on his mind.  
~  
Inside Wayne Manor, Alfred Pennyworth was preparing breakfast for Bruce who was sound asleep in the early parts of the morning. The famous billionaire playboy by day and the masked vigilante by night, Bruce never thought about a life beyond Gotham. In many instances, Rachel was the sign of hope and happiness. After the Joker's chaos, hope was lost and Bruce never returned to light and stayed into the dark ever since. It's been 2 years since the death of Rachel Dawes and Harvey Dent, both souls had an lasting affect on the people of Gotham. Now they have to rely on batman, because for now he's the sign of hope the city really needs.

There was a loud knock on the door which caught Alfred's attention. He strode to the door and opened it, finding Selina Kyle standing in front of him. Her dark brown hair cascaded down her shoulders, she looked somewhat tense. Her posture was firm as she wore a light brown coat with skin tight jeans and flats. 

She tenderly looked into the butler eyes and smiled. "Good morning Alfred, may I come in?"

Alfred nodded politely, returning the gesture. "Of course Ms. Kyle. Master Wayne isn't awake yet. Would you care for something to eat?"

She walked in the manor, taking in the surroundings like she always does. "No I'm fine Alfred, but thank you for asking. I'll just wait here until Bruce wakes up." Selina paced herself into the kitchen and set herself down on a stool next to the counter.

"Fair enough." The loyal butler replied as he exited out of the kitchen without another word.

Deep into the covers of the bed, Bruce progressively tossed and turned into his bed when he heard loud footsteps approaching his bedroom. Blinking his hazel eyes, he watched Alfred walk in carrying a glass containing a green substance. He placed the glass on the bedside table and unclasp the curtain and pushing them to the sides. Making the entire room brighten from the sunlight.

Bruce shielded his eyes and groaned loudly. "It's early Alfred. You know I sleep till noon."

"Ms. Kyle is here to see you. So I thought it was best wake you and not keep her waiting." Alfred remarked.

Bruce arose from the bed, tossing the covers aside he grabbed his robe and drank the green substance in one gulp. "She wouldn't come this early unless something's wrong." Bruce narrowed his eyes at the butler. 

"Well whatever the reason, you need to talk to her." Alfred's gaze went at his wry master then back at the doorway.

"I can't believe all this time, she was catwoman. How come I was so blind to not notice this before." Bruce asked looking out into the window and admiring the garden outside of the manor.

"Maybe you've grown certain feelings for Ms. Kyle and didn't take much notice of her personal activities?" Alfred calmly answered.

Bruce ignored that notion. "Selina is my friend, we're not that close and now I'm sure we won't ever be." Bruce stormed out of the bedroom and made his way down the staircase.

~  
Selina tapped her dainty fingernails on the hard countertop. She glanced at the unusual nicknacks placed on the walls off the house. This never intimidated her but, she had a feeling Bruce never liked company. She met Bruce at a charity ball two months ago. The thought of being friends with a playboy billionaire never came into mind. Bruce was a mysterious being, no doubt about that. But was he more mysterious and brooding like the batman? Numerous times, Selina compared her relationship with batman and with Bruce Wayne. Each was different but also enjoyably at the same time. 

"And I thought you said you're not a morning person?" A brisk voice jolted Selina back into reality. Bruce advanced closer to her as her leaned against the counter top keeping his distance.

Selina smirked at that comment."I could say the same thing about you, Wayne?" She paused. "Sorry if I awoken you, but I needed someone to talk to." Her voice trailed off.

"Are you ok?" His eyes showed concern. He scooted his chair closer to her. Bruce could tell something was bothering her. The way she slouched into the stool and her concentration became somewhat uneasy. 

Selina glanced down into her hands a sighed. "I'm just worried about Holly, my roommate. She's been hanging out with the wrong people, I don't want her to get hurt. But she never listens to me."

Bruce gently moved his hand over hers and smiled. "I have a feeling that Holly isn't the problem." He saw right through her, changing the topic wouldn't solve the actual problem. 

Selina flinched her hand away while keeping a steady gaze at him. "Ok Wayne, you caught me!" She held out her hands in annoyance. "I've been really stressed out lately. And my job as a cashier in a clothing store isn't making things any better." 

With the skill of disguise, Selina never confronted stress her entire life. Sure there was guilt and nightmares haunting her every waking minute. The idea of anxiety was somewhat foreign to her vocabulary. Not to mention "the batman" has been on her case for some time now but, she can't fight the urge of thrill their each encounter they had. Even thought she doesn't know the man behind the mask, it was the adrenaline rush that made it worthwhile.

"Why don't we get out of the city, just for one day." Bruce abruptly interrupted Selina's thinking process. She scoffed at the notion. "What do mean, just leave Gotham?" 

He nodded. "Yeah, we could take a day trip and then come back before midnight. And the best part, we can just relax and not have to worry about a thing."

"Are you sure? I mean you're Bruce Wayne, billionaire playboy. Won't someone notice?" Her tone sounded unsure.

"I think the city can survive without the "Prince of Gotham" for one day." He paused to glance at the clock. "Why don't we leave tomorrow?"

She glared. "Seriously Bruce? Isn't it short notice. You're not the type of guy who hands out unplanned invites?" 

"Consider my gift to you for our friendship." He reassured. 

Selina smirked in response, crossing arms over her chest. "Hmm. I didn't know we were friends. I just met you." 

It was true thought, they've been "acquaintances" for a short period of time. The real reason Bruce offered the day trip was to get know Catwoman, Selina's persona. She must have some motives to steal from museums and the rich social elites. In a way, Bruce has become fond of her dual character and that he thought it was best to see the real Selina Kyle and not the mask that conceals her entirety.

It took some thought for Selina to make a decision considering this is the first time in so long to actually flee from Gotham's limits. But she's a risk taker and passing up this opportunity would be fatal. "And to think I'll have the billionaire playboy all to myself." She thought attentively.

"So will you come?" He asked feeling a little hesitant for being assertive. 

She shrugged and smiled softly. "Why not? I mean it sounds like fun to just relax from all the chaos this city has conjured." 

Bruce never left Gotham since he disappeared seven years before. Honestly, he has no clue where he'll take them as long as they move away from Gotham, the better off they'll be. All of a sudden he felt as though large amounts of weights tumbled through his mind. Could the city survive a few hours without the batman? 

He felt a hand nudging his shoulder, bringing him back to reality. "Bruce, are you alright? You look worried?"

Bruce rubbed his forehead to gather his thoughts and gave Selina a tender expression to her concern. "I'm fine just a little tired. My board meetings yesterday really worn me out."

"So why don't you skip them?" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well it's not easy to skip a meeting when your name is nailed to the tallest building of Gotham." He chucked. "Not to mention the paparazzi are following my every move."

"So that's why you want to go on a day trip, to leave the public eye for a bit." Selina remarked as she tapped her fingers along Bruce's shoulder.

He shook his head in response. "There were many instances where I wanted to the city limits for awhile. I guess I wasn't sure when the time would be right."

She leaned into the stool. "Well then it's a date!" She glanced at her watch. "I better get going, I don't want to late for work again. It was nice talking to you Bruce, I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled softly as she rose from her chair and gave a quick hug to Bruce and exited the doorway without another word. 

Bruce watched Selina make her way into her car then drove out. Loud footsteps caught his attention from behind. "Everything went well, I suppose?" Alfred strode next to the nearby window that Bruce was observing. 

He turned to his butler and replied. "She told me that a lot of stress has worn her out, so I offered that we'd go on a day trip tomorrow just to clear both our heads

There was a slight pause then Alfred asked politely. "What about your business meetings for tomorrow?"

"Just cancel them. It's time a get some fresh air away from Gotham." Bruce walked back into the kitchen and Alfred followed. 

"What did Ms. Kyle think of the idea?" Alfred furrowed his brow at Bruce. 

"She thought it was a great idea and it'll give me some time to get to know the real Selina Kyle and not the mask that conceals her features." Bruce acknowledged as he opened the fridge to pour a glass of orange juice. 

"So your not resting from your work, you're using detective skills to spy on Ms. Kyle." Alfred sounding concerned.

In one gulp, Bruce finished the entire drink and placing the glass on the counter. He sighed. "Alfred, I need to see if she can be trusted. Now I know she's Catwoman, and to find a reason why she went Falcone's territory last night."

Alfred weary eyes gently closed then made contact with Bruce. "With all do respect Master Wayne, you've made it this far with her. Why the change of trust? Just because she's a petty thief it doesn't mean you could interrogate her spot on. May I remind you that she doesn't know the real Bruce Wayne who beats criminal to a pulp at night wearing a cape and cowl. For Ms. Kyle's sake, please don't hurt her Master Wayne. She still has emotions, don't let justice get in the way of sedimentary values." And with that Alfred exited the kitchen leaving Bruce into his thoughts.


	3. The Price of A Dull Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selina Kyle might be catwoman by night, but what is her life by day?

Concealed Into The Night  
Chapter 3-The Price of a Dull Life

A cold breeze shuddered Selina's insides as she approached her workplace. It was enormous, containing two glass doors on each end of the building. Almost felt like a hotel than a clothing store. Selina brisk her long dark hair and swung the doors wide open. She clutched her purse on her shoulder and glanced at the busy registers lining up with busy customers. 

A typical Monday morning in Selina's case. She inhaled the scents of perfume roaming in every direction of the store. This was a second home to Selina. She felt free from the sites of crime and remorse surrounding her entire life. In a way, it also kept her occupied from thoughts of her night activities as Catwoman. 

With all the rich clients seeking attention, Selina didn't know where to start, all the workers filed each other in their own registers and setting up other displays of stylist clothing wasn't her line of expertise. So she placed her bag in the merchandise office. The room was small yet cluttered with perfumes and boxes of slacks and blouses. Carefully she sat in the desk chair and spun around a couple times until she heard a loud knock on the door. 

"Come in!" She chimed. 

Walking in wearing a black business suit with matching high heels was Mrs. Carrie, Selina's boss. She could tell the lady was furious. 

Her heels lightly tapped the marble flooring. "You're late, Ms. Kyle."

Selina stood from her chair and smiled lightly. "Right. I know you're mad, but it looks like your workers are doing just fine. And besides its not like I have anything else better to do."

Mrs. Carrie glared. "Just because the others are managing the store it doesn't mean you could prance in my office and act like you own the place." She paused advancing closer. "This isn't the first time you were late to work, but let me say this Ms. Kyle. I run a professional business providing the needs of Gotham's social elites. Now if you're not willing to take this job seriously will have to ask you resign this establishment immediately." 

Selina despised Mrs. Carrie only because she's a conceded lady who gets ticked off at the first sign of trouble. Not only that but she owes two other department stores in the city. It was the only way Selina could survive on her own hard work rather than stealing every precious jewel that caught her eye. Times where tough, so without this job she would've became a beggar living on the streets by now. 

She shook her head at the warning and approached the door without eye contact. "It won't happen again Mrs. Carrie. Speaking of which what do you need me to work on?"

She lifted a box that looked like it weighed a ton and handed it to Selina. "Take this box outside, you can start unfolding these shirts and placing them on the glass counters. We're running out of this brand so display them quick, we have other customers awaiting patiently for this piece of clothing." She instructed Selina and fled out the office without another word. 

She began to sighed loudly. With the box in her grasp, she walked into the front of the store and looked at the price label for the type of clothing. She set the box down, looking both ways into the store hopping no one walks by she opens the box using her sharp polished fingernails. The sound of masking tape echoed at one part of the store as unfolded each blouse and placed it neatly stacked on a glass counter. 

She heard silent chatter from behind and individuals giggling and socializing like they have all the time in the world. In Gotham the rich elites only thought of their glamorous lifestyles full of charity parties which are thrown by people who spend thousands of dollars when in reality all the proceeds go to other shares instead of the poor. They got to live happily while the remaining parts of Gotham suffered each day without no one stopping it. She finally doubted what the rich really were like when she met Bruce Wayne. He was wealthy, but he didn't spend his money recklessly. His parents' after all manage the city's inhabitants until their passing. 

As a child, Selina heard stories from her mother about the Wayne family. Without their help, Selina's mother wouldn't have enough money to pay for her expenses when she was born. Thomas Wayne made sure that anyone who couldn't afford all the hospital bills, he'd give them welfare options for a better health. The day Selina found out the famous Gothamites died from a beggar gunpoint, it never occurred to her that the soul to Gotham's hope would die no matter what. She lost her parents' the same way and to this day she still thinks its her fault. 

"Excuse me Miss, but I was looking for these shoes in a size 10. Could you help me?" A familiar voice caught Selina's attention. It was none other than Roman Sionis, a wealthy philanthropist who only cares for himself. He wore a crisped, clean jacket and a button down shirt to go with it. He stood next to Selina, waiting for an answer. 

She shook her head and gestured him to follow her in the opposite direction. "Right this way, sir." 

He strode closer to the shoe aisle without taking a second glance at her. She walked to the stacked shoe boxes and skimmed through the labels until she found the right size. 

Gently, she gave Roman the shoes and smiled. "Would that be all, sir?"

He tilted his head and showed a somewhat amusement to the situation. "Have I seen you somewhere?" He paused. "You look oddly familiar?" 

"Well maybe you saw me at the charity ball last month." She stressed her words ever so slowly. "Mr. Sionis, isn't it?"

He held out his hand in response. "You can call me Roman. Mr. Sionis was my father, surely you've heard of my company?"

She returned the gesture by shaking his hand lightly. "Why yes, and I'm very much fascinated by your work."

Selina was pulling an act, thinking he might leave her to other tasks in the store. Unfortunately, things got worse when he began to ask her personal questions and then finally he offered her to go on a date. The thing was, Selina can be seductive. But it depends who she's targeting, Roman for example, might sound like a perfect choice but he's a selfish twit. Ever since that dreadful fire the burned down his home and his parents', he never cares for the needy. The idea of greed granted happiness to his glorified life. But now his company is on the verge of bankruptcy, just because there's no shares left to make a profit. So in a way, he's losing money every minute even though it seems like he doesn't give a damn any how.

Selina closed the conversation short when she noticed her boss making her way in their direction. 

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I have so much work to do." She pleaded trying to sound disappointed.

He nodded and smiled. "That's quite all right. You have a nice day Ms. Kyle and I look forward to seeing you again." And with that he disappeared into the crowd of the busy store.

She sighed in relief when her boss was out of eye shot. Selina waltzed back to her initial task and busied her mind to tomorrow. 

"Maybe a day trip wouldn't be so bad after all?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is going to start off slow but I hopefully it'll start to make sense. I'm right introducing some characters that will be better explained later. Thanks for reading!!:)


	4. Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman has to do some dectective work on a well known criminal who escaped from Arhkam. He's not alone, there's a petty thief awaiting for his arrival.

Concealed Into the Night  
Chapter 4-Masks

Looking deep into the darken clouds of the sky, Commissioner Gordon flickered on a switch which turned the batman signal cascading its brightness outward. Gordon stood quietly, awaiting for "the batman's" arrival. Memories of his son flashed through his mind. He thought of Dent and what he turned himself into after the fire incident. Everyday he regretted the deeds he's done for this city. 

The people of Gotham believed that Joker murdered Dent, instead Harvey became two-face and nearly killed the Commissioner's family. These are risks he had to take as a cop. Nothing was ever easy, which is why he counts on batman.

Even though batman's identity will never be revealed anytime soon, he puts his trust on him. As long as he keeps the streets clean from criminal activity then Gotham can be a lot safer. 

Batman's presence wasn't far away, the sound of his cape gracefully reaching the depths of the roof caught Gordon off guard. He closed the bat signal immediately.

"Any leads to who caused the fire two nights ago?" Gordon narrowed his eyes at the dark knight. 

With another word, he threw a mask to the ground. It looked somewhat torn and burned a few times on the ends. The material wasn't strong enough to withstand any hazardous chemicals, almost like the entire mask was made of some straw fabric. 

Gordon picked up the item and suspected it carefully. He noticed two holes on each side and a zig-zag threading to resemble a smile. "Crane was involved?" 

Batman shook his head and rasped. "I found this at the scene hours before the incident. It's a mask that Crane uses for his alter ego "Scarecrow". 

He handed the mask back to batman. The Commissioner rubbed his forehead slightly feeling an migraine coming along. "But how did he escape Arkham? We gridlocked his jail cell two years ago."

Batman glanced both ways of their surroundings and replied. "Maybe he had some help? After all Falcone was in the building before it was destroyed. It could've been a distraction to get Falcone out of the scene before he could've gotten caught." 

"So you said Catwoman was with them during the incident? My men found her in the natural history museum, do you suppose she's making a deal with Falcone and Crane?" He asked.

Batman turned his back away from Gordon them made his way to the edge of the roof. "I'm going to meet her right now, maybe she give some answers to whats really going on." He growled the glided into the darkness.

Gordon watched batman disappeared and exited the rooftop.  
~  
A light breeze swiftly went through Selina's dark brown hair as she leaped off a ledge and into another building. She was in the middle of a heist when a dark figure approached.

A sly smile splayed on her face. "Well if it isn't "the batman". She tilted her head to the side. "I was starting to get worried. So, did you come here to stop my nightly activities, once again?"

He stopped in his tracks to observe the black duffel bag that Selina hid behind her back. Batman gestured her to show him the bag. 

"Sorry handsome, but I didn't steal anything. The bag is completely empty, I guess people heard that a cat burglar is on the lose they didn't want to get robbed." She sighed crossing her arms over her chest.

The tone of her voice sounded somewhat disappointed. However, he wasn't satisfied, there were several questions floating in his mind. He didn't know if he could trust Selina, but part of him wants to.

Silence finally broke when he rasped. "What were you doing Falcone's hideout two nights ago?"

She drew herself closer. "I had some unfinished business with him. Nothing personal or anything but he was involved with quite a bit, I had to see what he knew..." Her voice slowly trailed off.

"About what?" He growled in response.

"Why do you care handsome? It doesn't involve you or the cops any how!" Selina countered, keeping her guard up.

"Carmine Falcone controls drug shipments that arrive in Gotham. This very much involves me Selina, I need to make sure this situation doesn't deepen anymore as it already has." He kept his tone firm and clear.

She backed away, turning her back away from him. Selina clenched her fists tight, hoping she could control her anger. "Has it ever occurred to you that I'm not always on the bad side of things." Throwing the empty bag aside, she did a high kick on batman. Catching him by surprise, Selina used her razor sharp heels to pack a punch to the upper part of his cheek. He flinched at the sudden contact until he found himself on hard concrete of the roof. 

She sat her weight onto his stomach. Her hands made its way to his forearms then gripped his shoulders. "I told you I have to fend for myself in this city. And yet you interrogate me like I only go for the money. I met with Fal cause one of his buddies kidnapped a friend of mine, I needed answers so that's why I was at the museum." She hissed quietly. 

Batman didn't struggle not because he wanted to have the upper hand in a fight, but because he's seeing the real Selina Kyle and what her motives are as a thief. It seemed like every encounter they had whether with or without masks, he can relate to her.

Now her face was inches from his, she took off her mask and looked at him deeply. "You can be whoever you want to be beneath that mask. That's why we stay hidden, isn't it? So we're safe and armored. So we're accountable to no one. So we can do... anything. we. want. Isn't that what we're about, you and me? Above all else...? Not being known?"

Without another word, she brushed her fingertip on the his cowl and leaned in. Selina gently brought her lips up to his. The kiss felt longer than it should've been, it was that first time Bruce has never kissed anyone after Rachel's death. A spark has ignited his insides, something he wasn't familiar with before. Once it ended, Selina stood up and placed her mask back on.

"She blew a kiss at him and whispered. "Until tomorrow night, batman." She was gone in an instant.

Feeling dumbstruck, he arose from the ground and glided down to his bat pod. The kiss still lingered through his mind.

"Same to you, Ms. Kyle." He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!:)


	5. Bruce Wayne

Concealed Into the Night  
Chapter 5- Bruce Wayne

Roman Sionis examined the remaining files containing additional shares that could help his cosmetics company. After spinning in his desk chair a few times, he realized that he was on the verge of bankruptcy if he doesn't act accordingly. His face grew tense at the sight of all the expenses he had to pay. "This was my father's company, I can't destroy all his work." He thought.

Roman lost his parents' from a fire, which he caused. The Sionis believed in order to be successful was to be aware of the public eye no matter what. As a child of a rich family, Roman was forced to go to dinner parties and planned play dates with the richest children of Gotham. That's when he met Bruce Wayne.

Roman's parents' despised the Wayne Family for giving so much gratitude to the city without asking for anything in return. He had a couple play dates with Bruce even though he was shy and stubborn at times, Roman felt bad for him. With both his parents' killed at gun point,he completely wasted his life in Princeton and returning years later waiting to take Wayne's Enterprise as rightful owner of the company. 

Roman kept a close eye on Wayne for some time now. Whether it was public sightings or even holding fundraisers in his huge mansion. However, there was something out of place with Bruce Wayne. He hated attention, maybe because he didn't care for his image. Whereas Roman he used all his fortune for selfish needs while others believed he was a thoughtful person. 

Roman nearly jolted out of his chair when the door swung open. His secretary, Jane rushed in, almost out of breath. 

"Is there something wrong, Jane?" He replied.

She looked nervous. Her fingers began to fidget as she hands Roman a stack of papers. "Th...is...is...for....you." She struggled to speak.

Roman peered at the numerous graphs and charts until his eyes widened with fear. A document signed by no other than the CEO of Wayne Enterprise, Bruce Wayne. He bought all the remaining shares of Roman's company. Everything that kept him to his wealth was completely gone. 

"Who authorized this, Jane?" He asked dryly. 

She shook her head in response. "You did, Mr. Sionis. The shares went public yesterday and Bruce Wayne bought them. Didn't you get my message?"

Roman gestured his disorganized desk. "As you can see, my entire work place is covered with bills from the cosmetics company. Do you realize how much money I lost because of these expenses?" His voice grew louder with rage. "I showed these shares to the public so that they realize my values of wealth didn't matter. You were in charge of not giving anyone the company, but handing them a contract wasn't my orders!"

Jane stuttered. "I'm s-so sor-ry Mr. Sionis, it's just that Mr. Wayne had a very good offer that I couldn't pass. He even donated $10,000 to the foundation in your family's name."

He slammed his fists to hardwood of the desk."Who does he think he is, a hero? I see what he's doing, and I thought Wayne hated attention." Roman pushed all the scattered papers into the ground. "Fine, he wants play this mind game then he has another thing coming,I'll get even with him."

Without another word, he took out his phone and dialed a number. "Hello, this is Roman Sionis. I need you to break into my parents' fund, it's important." A grin appeared on his face.

"I won't let you take away my family's work."   
~  
"Holly, I don't have time, and I'm not letting you go out in the streets alone." Selina paced back and forth facing the glass doors of the clothing stores. She held her phone close to her ear without making eye contact with the other customers roaming the shop. 

For some time now Holly was tired of being hold up in the rundown apartment she'd been sharing with Selina. Everyday, things have gotten worse in Oldtown, making the perfect excuse to leave and look for a better place to live. However, Selina didn't trust Holly not because she's was too young; after all she was almost 20 years old, but that she didn't have skills to protect her if trouble arises. 

Finally, after taking a deep breath, Selina spoke. "Tell you what, there's a box on the top shelf of my closet. You can bring it the orphanage, Leslie Thompkins should be there and she can show you some available apartments around. Got it?" 

Holly voice jolted with excitement. "Really? Thanks Selina, I'll go right no.."

Selina interrupted. "Wait, make sure the coast is clear and don't stay out too long!" 

"Ok, mom. I'll be careful, don't worry." She mocked in response.

Selina laughed. "Listen kid, the next time you call me mom, I wil.." She was cut off when a finger tapped Selina shoulder, she turned and found her coworker Lacey standing right in front of her. She had blonde hair but beautiful blue eyes. Her attire was a black pants with a purple blouse, her expression was somewhat pleased and happy.

"You will not believe who's right in front of our store? She asked keeping her joyful attitude hidden. 

Selina placed her phone down for a moment then asked confusingly. "Who?"

"Bruce Wayne!" She jumped up and down with happiness."

Selina arched a brow. "So? Your point?"

Lacey frowned. "Really Selina? Don't you know who he is. Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. I also heard that he's single." She replied.

"Is that so? Well why don't you get yourself acquainted with Mr. Wayne and I'll just get back to work." She smirked.

"Why would Bruce be here? Wait, oh crap! I forgot, he was taking me out of the city today. Way to make an appearance Bruce." Thoughts began to spin in her mind.

A crowd of paparazzi stormed into the store as Bruce slowly made his way inside. He looked casual wearing black slacks and a blue button down shirt. He strode to the front counter and chatted with the cashier, giving his boyish cute smile to get the girl's attention.

Selina's keened eyes watched him carefully. She grabbed her phone with Holly still at the other line. "Gotta go, something came up. I'll call you later." She flipped the phone closed and with that and moved away from Lacey who had a confused look on her face. "Selina? What are you doing?" She yelled out.

Knowing Selina, she didn't listen. Her heels clicked with every step taken until she stopped. Only a few feet away from Bruce, her gaze went to a clothes rack which she buried her face into. 

Mrs. Carrie walked to the counter with a wide smile. "Good morning Mr. Wayne, what can I do for you?"

He slid his hands into his pockets and nodded. "I heard this store was one of the best Gotham had to offer. As I can see its quite a place."

"We're still expanding the store, just to make it more comfortable for our customers." She reassured. "Speaking of which I'll show you a catalog, Ms. Kyle! Where could she be?" Her eyes averted both ways until she saw Selina move right in front of her carrying a large book. 

Bruce's stared patiently as Selina put on her "innocent girl act" on him. She batted her eyelashes at him as she gave him the book. He smiled in response taking the catalog gently from her fingertips. He felt their hands touch for only a second which made Selina flinch at the sudden contact and backed away. 

"Thank you, Ms. Kyle!" He replied as he opened the book and skimmed through each page slowly. 

She nodded at his kindly manners then strolled to the other side of the counter to busy herself with folding pants. Selina felt dumb, it was pretty clear that Bruce really wanted to talk to her but she moved away from him before it got too close. With her childhood ranging from poverty to abandonment, Selina didn't trust anyone. Bruce was a friend and she hoped that he got the same message as well. 

Glancing at each design, Bruce's mind drifting to last night's event with Selina, or Catwoman for that matter. He admired her boldness and attitude. Not to mention the kiss that still lingered on his lips. Bruce wasn't sure what Selina thought of him, he had an odd feeling that she might care, but as always Selina was somewhat mysterious. 

"Well Mr. Wayne, I hope you like the designs. If you want you can choose which one to innovate the entire store?" Mrs. Carrie chirped.

Setting the book aside, he glanced at his watch then peered over at Selina who was walking to his direction carrying a stack of jeans. He nodded. "Do you have anymore catalogues that I could look at?"

"Why, of course Mr.Wayne! I'll be right back." Mrs. Carrie jolted away.

Selina placed the jeans on a rack then felt a hand tap her shoulder. "You know, if you're hiding from me, it's not working." Bruce whispered.

She turned her heels to face him. "Why would you think I'm hiding from you?"

He tilted his head to get a better look of what she was thinking, he inched closer. "Just thought you forgot our little date?"

"First of all, it's not a date. I had a lot of work to do at the store. You could've called?" She narrowed her gaze at the cluttered counter. 

Bruce set his hands back in his pockets, watching her move about the area. "I came by your apartment and found Isis laying next to the front door licking her paws." He paused, gesturing to help clean, but Selina denied the notion and continued. "Holly told me I'll find you here, but thanks to some press. The whole town is after me just because I opened some new shares for the company."

Selina listened to the hush tone of voices roaming through the store, it seems as though everyone's jealous of her. Finally, she leaned against the counter and smiled. "Isis likes to prowl at night, but in the day she lays her belly on the ground like some old lazy cat. Anyway, about our date...."

"Mr. Wayne! Oh I'm sorry for the wait my employees were being difficult. So here's more catalogues." Mrs. Carrie rudely interrupted.

Selina rolled her eyes at her boss and awaited for Bruce's answer. "Actually I have a proposition for you!" He took out a black check book and a pen. "You choose the design and I'll give you the funds." He rapidly signed the check with the price and signature. "How bout, $20,000? He replied nonchalantly while placing the check on to the glass table. 

Mrs. Carrie was astonished she grabbed the check and admired it for a few moments before holding out her hand to Bruce. "Mr. Wayne this is more than enough, thank you. If there's anything you need, just name it!"

He peered over at Selina and replied. "Could you cut off Ms. Kyle hours for the day, she deserves it. After all, she's one of the most hardworking employee I've ever seen."

"Alright then, Ms. Kyle you're free to go, it won't disrupt your pay. I'll make sure of that." Without another glance she strode back to her office happily. 

"Thanks!" Selina replied. 

"You don't have to thank me, but you do know how to get out of here without them finding me?" He pointed to the door which was crowding with news anchors and journalists. 

Selina scanned the store. "There should be a back door somewhere?" Her eyes finally averted to an exit. "There it is! Lets go!" She purred while obtaining her purse and grabbing Bruce hand to lead them out without getting caught. 

They ran with their hands linked together until they made it out of the building. Straightening her clothes, Selina smirked. "Told you it'll work. So what next Wayne?" She crossed her arms.

"My car should be over here, I parked it hidden so no one could find me." He replied. 

They walked to his shiny Lamborghini and buckled themselves up. Bruce started the ignition. "Ready?"

Selina laughed. "Bruce, I've waiting for this since the day I started walking!"

"Fair enough." Bruce returned the smile. 

He speeded out of the city limits of Gotham. For the first time, Bruce actually seemed happy. Even if they left Gotham for a few hours, they were free from crime and pain, why not take advantage of that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if my story sounds boring right now, but it'll get better I promise!!!!


	6. A Day Trip

Concealed Into the Night  
Chapter 6-A Day Trip

Carmine Falcone sat next to his goons as they played another round of poker. It was an off night for Falcone and his men. They sent the remaining drugs from Gotham docks into a secluded building, where police surveillance was untraceable. The sounds of beer bottles clacking and the sight of cigarette buds on the edges on wooden tables, slowly burning into ashes. 

"Tonight, we celebrate our achievement and hard work. Two years ago, times were tough for people like us. Now we've used this city's inhabitants to our advantage, soon Gotham will be back to the way it was; before "the batman" even showed up!" Falcone inhaled his cigar and opened his mouth the release even more smoke than before. The other goons cheered and continued their celebration by gulping down large amounts of alcohol. 

Roman Sionis stormed into the abandoned bar and pub. His facial expression was firm yet, it showed some contemplation. The men's gaze peered at their boss who paid no attention to their unexpected visitor. 

"Well if it isn't Sionis, the CEO of Sionis Cosmetics Industry!" He sneered with joy. "Listen, my boys and I are having a little celebration at the moment, but you can contact me tomorrow!" Falcone slurred back.

Roman glanced at remaining beer bottles placed on the floor, the stench of sweat and smoke caught his senses. Without a second thought he smiled at the men and pushed all their belongings to ground. 

"What the hell is your problem Sionis?" Falcone screeched.

"My problem? I lost my entire company today. That's why I came, you have all the money and one of the most power drug lords in all of Gotham." He replied clenching his hands into a fist. 

"You want me to get your money back? What's in it for me?" He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Just because I don't have money, doesn't mean I could make one phone call and everyone will know where the drugs came from. You and your men will be sent to Blackgate in an instant."

The men exchanged glances, showing concern. But Falcone didn't tick so quickly, he knew Sionis had something up his sleeve.

"Are you threatening me? This is my town, I'm not letting you in that easily." 

"I'm not threatening you Carmine, just need some leverage to get me back on top. Do we have a deal?" He held his hand out the Falcone. Silence has taken over the entire room when all the goons peered over at Falcone who was furiously tapping his clammy fingers on the hard wood table. 

He nodded then replied. "Deal. But this is only a business negotiation, if anything slips to the cops, I'll grind you to the ground and make sure that you stay there until you have no cent to your name. "

Roman shook Falcone's hand abruptly and grinned."I promise no slip ups. I just need you tell me about this girl with Wayne?" He threw a newspaper in front of Falcone. It illustrated Bruce Wayne and a mystery girl holding hands at a local Charity Event. The head line for the story was written in bold italicized letters, "Wayne's Mysterious Girlfriend?" 

"I'll have my boys look into it." Falcone replied. He whisked his finger at two men sitting in front of him. He showed the newspaper to them and nodded slowly in response. 

Roman strode to the door before turning around once more. "Find out who she is, Bruce wouldn't hide his girlfriend unless he cares about her. I'll send you routes for your drugs tomorrow." He slammed the door shut and left Falcone to his remaining celebration.  
~  
"So Mr.Wayne, when will get to our destination?" Selina asked while taking in the country plains as they move past the city limits of Gotham.

Bruce kept his eyes averted to the road and replied. "You won't be disappointed. I've came here a lot with my family when I was a child so it's nothing new."

Selina was starting to get impatient. Her dainty fingers fidgeted along the sides of the leather car handle of the door. She gently placed her other arm on the arm rest and angled her body to face Bruce. He looked calm,yet he didn't take notice of her brown orbs gazing at his being. 

He glanced at the digital clock that was in front of the car next to a blank screen with millions of functions that Bruce couldn't even figure out. They were almost to their destination, however his mind wandered back to Gotham. This was the first time he's ever left Gotham since his trip to Hong Kong which was roughly two years ago. Batman was always needed in Gotham no matter what. Every decision he made was for Batman's sake, Bruce Wayne never existed half the time. And when he did, it was just another mask to hide another lie he created. 

After ten minutes they arrived. Bruce parked his car at the edge of a road that led to a small trail. Selina helped herself out of the car and waited for Bruce to speak before moving onwards. 

"Looks like we have to do some walking, if that's all right with you?" He asked with the slightest doubt in his tone. 

She tilted her head and nodded. "I think I'll manage."

They strolled by enormous oak trees, a cool breeze nearly shuddered Selina lithe body. She clutched her jacket for comfort. Bruce kept his distance from Selina knowing that she always has her guard up. He placed his hands into his pockets. For the most part, Bruce wasn't feeling like himself. It wasn't because he's away from Gotham,but that he never questioned Selina's motives since he found out her identity was Catwoman. Nonetheless he had to be careful and assuming anything out of ordinary might give a bad impression on who he really is.

"Did you live in Gotham all your life?" He broke the silence.

She kept her strides slow and gazed at him once again. "Actually I moved a couple times before making Gotham my permanent home. I lived in New Jersey as a child, spent some time in Europe after high school, then I settled here." 

Bruce returned the gesture and smiled. "Sounds a lot better than being born into a Gothamite."

She nodded calmly. Hoping that their small talk would soon come to an end once the reach wherever they're heading. Selina liked conversing, but to a certain point. When questions like "what do you do for a living?" Or even "what was your past like?" Even though Bruce hasn't gotten too close, she still keeps her walls high up, making sure none of these barriers will tumble down to the ground just like her fears coming back to haunt her. Once she was in, there was no way out. 

The wind paced its way through the obscure trail. Sounds of leaves rustling in the dirt kept their walk more comforting than being awkward. Maybe that was the point, peace actually soothed them whereas expressing emotions might have a dramatic effect. 

Selina's wandered back to the night before where she confronted batman once again. But this time she made sure to leave something for him to remember and it wasn't valuables she stole. The kiss still lingered from her lips. She thought it was the only way out of the situation. But the real question is, did she meant it or was another mark that'll disappear? 

"Here we are." Bruce replied. 

Selina took in her surroundings, they weren't in the woods any longer, instead they stood in front of a small town. Not something she'd think a billionaire philanthropist would look forward to as a date however, it was much more relaxing than dining at five star restaurant with the press glaring at your every move. 

Bruce strode ahead, while Selina followed. She watched him very closely as they made their way to a cabin. The entire area was bare. Oddly enough,Selina could only spot a few commoners wandering the petite antique shops and eateries nearby. 

"Mind telling me where we are?" She asked in the slightest bit of concern. 

Finally stopping in his tracks, Bruce stood in front of the door and opened it without another word. Inside was a small tavern, couples chatted quietly as they passed by looking for an empty table. The sounds of plates and silverware caught their attentions. Not to mention the fresh aroma of homemade bread scattered the entire restaurant.

Bruce helped Selina to her seat as they awaited patiently for their waiter. 

Selina sighed. "You still didn't answer my question, Wayne?"

"Well this is your answer, Ms. Kyle. He replied nonchalantly.

She felt flames of a fireplace absorbing all the coldness in her lithe body. She loosened her jacket and glanced at the hostess arriving at the table.

After the strange silence from their lunch, Selina glanced the other customers enjoying their meal. "So do you come here often?"

"Actually, this is my first time coming here in so long. My parents' enjoyed the stillness of the country rather than the city." He responded as he peered at the illuminating sunlight shining through the glass of a window. 

Selina held her chin up and smiled slightly. "Isn't Wayne Manor a tranquil place?"

Bruce nodded his head. "Not exactly. You see, my father was a doctor and also one of the richest men in Gotham. There was no such thing as tranquility at the manor. My parents' hated the socialite life. They wanted to help Gotham as much as they could, it needed someone to look up to when corruption and fear controlled the streets."

"Heh, corruption and fear; sounds like my kind of city." Gently, she laid her hands on the table. Fiddling and caressing the silk tablecloth between her fingertips. 

"I don't want offend you or anything but why don't you just leave? You have the money. You can go wherever you want. Why stay here? There's nothing good in this city but a one way trip to hell." The words seeped coldly through her lips.

Silent for a few moments, Bruce gathered his thoughts together and spoke. "Selina, you don't realize what's at stake here if I leave. It's not the right time." He paused. "Someday, perhaps." 

She could tell he was hiding something. The look in his eyes showed regrets and sadness. If there was anyway of leaving the city for good, she'd take that opportunity and never look back. Sadly, life didn't work like that. She made a lot of mistakes in her life. But Selina realized at this moment, wasn't a bad mark, she's happy. 

Selina stood from her chair and grabbed Bruce's hand. "Well Mr. Wayne, we're still on our day trip lets not waste any time." 

Bruce took her hand while using the other to leave a check for the waitress and led them out of the restaurant.


	7. Challenges

Concealed Into the Night  
Chapter 7-Challenges

A typical day at the Gotham City Police Department wasn't something an average cop could look forward to. Whether it was drugs being sold, robberies in the area, and even countless slums that waste their time in the murky depths of Gotham's underbelly showing no mercy to the innocence. Commissioner Gordon's hands were tied up at the moment, with the his wife demanding him to leave this city to protect their children from any other threats like Dent was nearly two years ago. At this point, the only person he could count on was batman, but he only shows up when summoned. The cops at the department were trained however, they lacked the one thing: resources. 

For the past couple of weeks, Gordon stayed in his office night after night; hoping that one day he could have the nerve to resign from the job for good. Sadly, that isn't anytime soon. 

"Commissioner! You have a visitor." An officer opened the door to his office.

He nodded gently and sighed. "Send them in."

A few moments later, a man in dressed a gray button down shirt with a sweater vest underneath politely walked in. He closed the door behind him, trying to isolate themselves away from the chaos of phone calls of robberies and murders. 

The man gently handed the Commissioner a file of papers. While he was inspecting the the contents of the file, the man took the time to glance about the room. His eyes finally made its way to a small picture framed to the wall. It was Gordon holding his son and daughter. It must've been a simpler time in his life, where he didn't have to worry about putting his family in danger. His wife was sitting next to him in the picture, she looked happy. Sometimes letting go of the past could be the hardest thing to do, whether it was good or bad. When the man looked at this picture he didn't just see Gordon with his family, he saw happiness.

10 years before.............  
A beat-cop just arrived home from a strenuous day at work. As he slammed the door behind him, a boy with dark brown hair ran to his father with open arms. 

"Daddy, you're home! I missed you!" The little boy replied, wrapping his small arms around his father for a tight embrace. 

The man held his son for a few moments then set him back down gently. "I missed you too, but daddy needs some rest. Is mom home?" He asked wearily. 

The boy shook his head in response. "No, she went out to get groceries. Daddy? Can we play that game now?" The boy pleaded.

The cop sank into the couch and sighed. "I'm sorry son, maybe we can play later. Okay?" He patted his son's head.

"Okay." The boy mumbled.

Without another word, he sat next to his exhausted father and saw his badge. He never noticed his father's badge before. Slowly, his little fingers stroked the hard metal. It looked worn out and the sides of the badge began to rust. 

"Daddy? Why do you wear this?" The boy's eyes widened.

The cop looked at his son and smiled. "This is a badge. I wear to show people who I am. It's like a mask."

"But daddy, masks are suppose cover your face, it can't be on your chest! That's silly!" The boy laughed.

"But it's true. You see, sometimes we have to hide ourselves so no one could find out our identity." He replied. 

"But why?" The boy titled his head in confusion.

"So we can protect the people we love. Suppose, a bad guy took you and mommy away. Then I'd have this badge to show my disguise and get the bad guy that took you both."

The boy smiled. "Could I get a badge like you daddy?"

The cop moved the hairs out of his son's eyes and nodded. "Someday, when you're all grown up.

"John Blake, is it?" 

The loud voice jolted John back to reality. 

"Yes, sir." John replied. 

Gordon settled the papers back where they belong and asked John another question. "So do you have any fields in mind Mr. Blake?"

"Actually, I was thinking of a detective, sir." He silently inquired.

Gordon arched a brow and chuckled. "Listen, Blake. You can't just walk in here and ask to be a detective. You need to be skilled in the basic training before you work your way up."

"And what sort of basic training do I need?" He asked.

"Assistant rookie cop." Gordon replied.

"Don't you think that's a long name, sir?" 

"Well it's not called basic training for nothing." Gordon countered while handing back the file to John. 

"When do I start?" 

"Tomorrow, you could help with our ongoing case. Since all my cops are busy patrolling, I'll show what you need to know."

John shook Gordon's hand. "Thank you so much Commissioner. I promise I won't let you down."

Gordon returned the gesture. "Glad that I could help. See you tomorrow."

He watched John leave the office and all of a sudden, his cell phone began to ring. "Hello, Commissioner speaking?" He answered.

"What do you mean he's gone? Find Crane's location this instant!" He yelled through the phone before hanging up. 

This job will never get easier.   
~  
Bruce and Selina began to stroll around a small trail until they stopped to sit at a nearby bench. They chatted about Gotham and how this city still lacks foundation. But when need be, they just sat quietly intaking the fresh air and enjoying their freedom while they still can. 

"You know before we met, I always had the impression that you're some stuck up playboy who only cares for himself." She stated.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "And? What about now?"

Selina glanced back at her hands, avoiding his gaze. "Well I guess I was wrong about you." She paused. "But why do you put on some act in front of everyone else?"

Truthfully, it was a way of not anyone to be suspicious of his nightly activities as batman. Besides, without the playboy image, everyone would become uninterested to his dull personality. 

"Sometimes you have to do whatever it takes so that people won't step on you. I only act like this to gain attention, to show people I'm still carrying my father's work in a higher and substantial way." He replied.

She stiffened a grin in response. "Sounds like a big commitment, don't you think?"

He smiled. "Well I'm the kind of guy who always keeps my promises. No matter what it might be." 

Bruce's thoughts wandered to batman. How his symbol of justice could inspire the people of Gotham for hope and changing the minds of criminals altogether. 

"If only I could do that." She muttered under her breath. 

"People can change. You just have to put enough faith in them to achieve that goal." His eyes met with hers.

There were many instances where Selina considered giving up her thieveries, but it wasn't that simple. Giving up shows weakness. She knows that her intensions are above all that. This conversation, though it seems has been almost directly went to her actions. But Bruce doesn't know her that well or does he? 

She felt somewhat uncomfortable when Bruce leaned in closer and whispered. "What does Selina Kyle want?"

"I want...." She breathlessly intakes. Her body began to advance next him. 

Bruce gently stroked her cheek. Selina felt her body shiver, thinking it was the cold breeze and not his warm feel. Their lips nearly touching. 

She reacted immediately and flinched away. "Bruce, I'm sorry. It's just....." Selina was lost in her words.

He admitted in disbelief. "It's alright. I don't know what came over me."

She could tell he wanted to kiss her. But she didn't want their relationship to move in that direction. The last person she kissed was batman and Selina made sure it will leave some kind of remembrance to the masked vigilante. But Bruce was different, he was more of a friend than a lover at the most. However, what they had for each other was a spark that could never be blown out instantly. 

Bruce gave some space for Selina to breathe after the little moment they just shared a minute ago. He painfully regretted the attempt of affection altogether. It's the same emotion he felt for Rachel. Before she died, he wanted to show her he's a changed man and that they could still be together. Time has passed since then yet, the feeling is still there. 

"Bruce, I need to tell you something. But I'm not sure how'll react." Selina assured. She knew it was time to tell Bruce the truth. The reason why she acts can't be with him. And steals and seduces people to get what she wants.

Bruce nodded. "As long as it's not life threatening then go on."

"Okay." She took a deep breath to calm her insides. "I'm a.."

Before she could say anything else, his phone began to ring. 

Bruce glanced at the caller ID: Alfred. "I'm sorry, I have to take this." He apologized.

"Oh don't worry, take your time." She said, relieved that the phone call saved her confession from being told.

Bruce stood from the bench and walked out of Selina's earshot. Answering the phone call immediately. 

"I'm sorry to cut you day trip short Master Wayne, but you've been getting numerous voice-mail messages from the Commissioner in the batcave. It seems as though Dr. Crane has threatened to poison Gotham General." 

Bruce peered at Selina and continued. "I have a feeling Selina wouldn't mind the intrusion. I'll take her back to the apartment and meet you at the manor as soon as possible." 

"I'll get your suit ready, as always." He replied. "And Master Wayne, drive safely, I don't want you cause any more accidents to your Lamborghini." Alfred reminded.

Bruce chuckled. "I'll try not to." And with that he closed the phone, returning to his original spot.

"I got a call from an important business agent stating they have some stocks that needed to be negotiated." 

She knew exactly where this conversation was going. "So I'm guessing our short term vacation has come to an end?"

"I'm afraid so." He answered.

Selina arose from her seat and smiled. "Well it wasn't a total loss though."

"Oh really?" He sounded amused. 

They began to walk through the woods once again. She caught up with Bruce and took his hand. "I got to spend time with you, which made it worthwhile." 

He squeezed her hand gently. "Is that a complement?"

"What do you think I go for guys with loads of money and good looks?" She countered.

"I had hunch you might've." He replied. 

Once they made it back to the car, Bruce helped Selina inside and went inside the drivers seat. He placed his keys in the ignition and revved up the engine. 

"You shouldn't make those kind of assumptions Wayne, that'll only get you into trouble." She latched on her seat belt."

Bruce pursed his lips while clicking on his seat belt, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. "I like to assume what I know Ms. Kyle. If I don't, how could I trust you?"

They sped onto a freeway keeping the side comments to themselves. Enjoying the playful banter with each other while they still can. 

"That's the point, I can't be trusted."


	8. Enemies

Concealed Into the Night   
Chapter 8- Enemies

The drive back to Gotham took its time even though they both wished that their "day trip" wouldn't have to come to an end. Approaching Selina's old town apartment, Bruce placed his sports car on park. Selina laid her hands on her lap. The lapsed silence wouldn't last long. 

She took off her seatbelt and began to glance at the apartment building, already assuming that Holly should be home awaiting for Selina's arrival. "Thanks for everything, it was kind of nice to slow down and relax." She felt her voice trailing off. 

"Anytime! I've never had a chance to relax in long time, so accompanying me made it more worthwhile." He replied, while he kept a steady gaze at her. 

Selina grabbed her purse and without another word, she leaned in giving Bruce a small kiss on his cheek. "You're a great man Bruce, you showed me not every man in this city is cruel and spoiled." She felt her voice faltering once again. 

Bruce felt her kiss, even if it was on his cheek. He didn't want to ruin the moment he was sharing so instead Bruce watched her open the car door. "Selina, wait!"

She stopped and turned herself around to face him. The cool breeze from the outside gently made its way inside the car. Selina felt somewhat uncomfortable and weak for stating the obvious. She felt like a lost stray who didn't know where to go. 

"Promise me something?" He asked. 

"Depends on what's the circumstances." She affirmatively stated. 

"Promise me to follow your heart. Not someone who could manipulate you into the wrong decision. I know that we're friends, but I care about you. And if you need anything, I'm here for you." 

His words were like knives to her throat. She despised the word "care", but when Bruce says it, it means something else entirely."Why is he acting like a need therapy? Does he know who I really am?" She thought to herself. 

Selina took a deep breath. "I promise. But what if I break it?" She narrowed her gaze at him.

"I won't be let down, it'll be on your shoulders to carry the leverage." He countered calmly. 

"Nice metaphor! I'll see you around." And with that, she slammed the car door shut and disappeared in an instant. 

"She always does that." He reminded himself before leaving her apartment and towards the batcave.   
~  
"It looks like Crane has drugged two of our best cops, but he has to be working with someone else." Detective Rob reported the news to the Commissioner. 

The bodies laid weak and could've been unconscious for many hours at a time without anyone noticing their disappearance, until now. Scars scattered in various parts of their throats and forearms. The Commissioner held his finger up to one of the men's throat to get a pulse. The officer was still alive yet, it'll take him awhile for the induced chemicals to wear off his system. 

In the meantime, Officer Rob gathered some DNA from the two men; in hopes that he could create an antidote before it's too late. "I'll contact some analysts to look over this evidence and figure out what Crane did to these guys." 

Commissioner nodded in response. "Is everyone else safe? Crane could've taken some of the patients in Gotham General to use for whatever the hell he plans on the entire city!"

"I checked with all the nurses and physicians, they're all safe." Detective Rob assured. 

"We can't risk the lives of these people." The Commissioner took a deep breath. "If Crane pulls another trick like this, who knows what he'll do next.

Detective Rob rapidly punched random numbers onto his phone. "We'll have our men scatter the city, hoping we can find this man before it's too late. "His eyes wandered back to the Commissioner. "Can't you call "the batman"? Maybe he can help us investigate the drugs Crane induced."

"I sent him a message, but he went dark on me. And besides he's not like the Joker, we can handle Crane." He reminded the detective.

"But you said Crane could be working for someone else, then what?" The detective contemplated for an answer.

Instead Commissioner ordered the Detective to contact other officers to stand in patrol. Before leaving the premises, Gordon took one more look at the frail bodies laying on the ground. The feeling that these men might see another day thrashed his insides upwards. This would be a war, but he doesn't know how bad this one cruel act could lead to several in the coming weeks. He needed to prepare himself for the worst, no matter what.   
~  
Inside an abandoned warehouse, Jonathan Crane sunk his body into a metal chair. He discarded the scarecrow mask to conceal his identity of driving fear into the innocence. 

He was exhausted, the break in Gotham General nearly took all of his strength. The job was getting harder by the minute. Crane rubbed his eyes, to ease the enormous migraine that he was still overcoming from the day. He abruptly interrupted by loud footsteps approaching in his direction. 

"Sorry, this place is private property, so leave premises or you'll have to face the consequences." Crane warned the intruder.

The Shadow being placed his hat on the table in front of Crane. The man revealed himself into the dim lights of the warehouse. He wore a black mask. 

"And who might you be?" Crane asked without hesitation. 

"The name is black mask, and Carmine Falcone sent me here." Black Mask's voice roared.

Crane chuckled at the name. "Why should I trust you? I'm already stuck with Falcone, doing his dirty work and now he sent you here?"

Black Mask slammed his fists with anger. "Listen Crane, you're the only one left to carry out my plan. If you help me, I'll make sure the shares will be given to you at any price."

"See that's the problem." He stretched his out his limbs onto an empty chair. "I don't go for the money, greed is what drives this damn society. Why do we need more spoiled pricks, like you to put a price out into the open. 

Black Mask took off his disguise. He threw it onto the ground, distressed. "Fine, what do you want?"

"Well, if it isn't Roman Sionis. Now I see why you have the mask." He averted his gaze to his Scarecrow disguise. "Since you offered, I need more toxins, but my office closed the division after my criminal offenses, so now I'm running out."

"I'll get you some, but I need you to get rid of Bruce Wayne." Roman affirmably stated. 

"Listen, I can't just get rid of the Prince of Gotham without a reason. If we're partners, then we need to find grounding. Just look how Joker conjured chaos two years ago. He was targeting the batman and he failed miserably." Crane crossed his arms. 

"What do you have in mind?" Roman asked.

Crane smiled and replied. "We target citizens. Unanimously people will get poisoned with my toxins, the victims will never see it coming because it can be inhaled into the human nose in anyway possible. The cops and batman won't be prepared for these attacks. Turning Gotham City into an epidemic with poisons." 

Roman scratched his chin and nodded. "Alright, we'll follow your plan, but I need to get my revenge on Bruce Wayne for taking away my family's company and to do that I'll get through his girlfriend. She works at the clothing boutique, it's the only way to weaken his heart."

"Interesting, using a man's heart as a weakness. And maybe while we're at it, we can play a trick on the batman. Just to get our plan geared in full swing." Crane responded. 

Roman removed his hands from the table and took a few steps back. "I'll have some of my guards keep you updated on the situation and send you the toxins for the attack."

Before Roman took another step, he heard Crane yell out his name. "Don't tell any of this the Carmine Falcone, he can't be trusted no matter what. Stick with whatever deal you had, but nothing more." 

Roman opened the door of the warehouse and answered. "I understand."

When the door slammed shut, Crane was once again lost in his thoughts. 

"What's batman afraid of?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Happy thanksgiving!!!


	9. A Chance

Concealed Into the Night  
Chapter 9- A Chance

Selina sprung herself in a large bed. Iris slipped her long, furry tail on to Selina's lap, she purred as her dainty fingertips stroke the cat's back. "I missed you too, Iris!" She smirked. 

The cat stretched its limbs, yawning its mouth slightly. A girl with light brown hair approached the two exhausted beings. "Selina, where were you?" She exclaimed. "I was about to call the police," the girl sat next to Selina, grabbing her hand in concern. 

Selina chuckled. "And tell them what? That Selina Kyle, the cat burglar is missing?" She sat up, as Iris released itself from her grip and strode down into a corner of the apartment. "Come on Holly, you should know me by now."

"I do, it's just that..." Holly began to stutter. "I was just worried that you left me."

Selina held her friend's frail hand. "I will never leave you Holly, and besides if I do leave, I'd take you with me."

Holly nodded. "So where did you go?" 

"I had a date with Bruce Wayne." Selina stated. 

"Oooh Bruce Wayne," Holly awed. "Can't we just make it official that you guys are dating?" 

Selina stalked her nearby vanity, discarding her jacket. She brushed her long, auburn strands. "Well sorry to break it to you sweetie, but Wayne's not my type." Selina replied while making direct eye contact to the clear, glass mirror. 

"Oh," Holly contemplated. "And whys that?" 

"For starters, he's a playboy billionaire. Which means he doesn't stick to one girl." She pointed out before pausing a few moments to reach her hair tie. "Although, he's not spoiled, like most of the pricks in this city. He said that he's worried about me, I wish I could tell him the truth." 

"Selina," Holly crossed her arms in response. "I think he really likes you, why don't give him a chance, not to mention he lives in a mansion!"

She felt uncomfortable talking to her young friend about a man that she met within a few months. The only man Selina had in mind was batman. "Enough about me," she slipped off her high heels. "How was your day, did you meet Lesile?" 

"Yeah I went by the orphanage and gave her the clothes, she says there are more children left out into the cold streets as time goes on." Holly intakes a large breath before continuing. "I wish we could do more than just donating clothes, remember when we didn't know where else to go? Then you started your thieveries in hopes that we could survive. But what about the orphans? I want to help them Selina."

"Tell you what," she replied. "We'll swing by Leslie's place and see if we can end this issue completely."

"Really!" Holly jolted in response "Thanks Selina!"

She patted Holly on her head before exiting the bedroom and into the kitchen. 

Selina leaned her lithe body on the wood of the counter top, thoughts began drift to her time at the orphanage. From the uncomfortable beddings to the secluded environment, life became a living hell for a ten year old witnessing their mother's corpse drenched in a blood bath. All she could really do was give hope to the innocent children that need it the most. After all, life in Gotham wasn't getting any better.  
~  
Darkness cloaked the city within a few hours, leaving Bruce enough time to plan his next encounter with the Commissioner. He placed his cowl on his head and furiously typed numerous buttons on the bat computer. Batman received a transmission from Gordon before leaving the cave. 

"We found out what kind substance Crane drugged the cops. It's an inhaler toxin." Commissioner explained. 

"Is there an antidote for this inhaler toxin?" Batman rasped.

"We're working on it, in the meantime I'll send you the summary of the drug samples to see if you could find anything." Commissioner reassured.

Batman nodded. "I'll penetrate Crane's hideout to find more evidence."

"Let me know how it goes." Gordon responded before exciting the transmission. 

Batman closed the window and clicked the message that Gordon sent on the samples. He took hold of the faxed document and observed it carefully. His eyes skimmed through unfamiliar elements. Toward the end of the printout, a bolded word caught his eye immediately. 

Lead scatters around in the air and inhales through the lungs.It later stores itself into various organs and body tissues. Larger intakes of lead can kill humans in a matter of days. It affects brain development resulting in comas and even seizures. 

After he read through the overview of the substance, he glanced at the digital map on the computer. "The only place you could find lead is by the docks. That's where he's developing the drug." He thought. 

Batman glided towards the bat pod and sped out into Gotham's city limits. He revved past oncoming traffic, through Central Business District, arriving Gotham Harbor afterwards. 

Batman placed the gears on brake. He carefully approached an abandoned factory. The edges of the front door was chipped. Almost like someone broke the door with their bare hands. He swung the door wide open, finding himself in a pitch dark room. 

Batman pressed a button on the side of this cowl. A sonar lighting appeared and all of a sudden, he was tackled from behind. The room began to spin around him instantly. 

Blackout.


	10. Fear

Concealed Into the Night  
Chapter 10-Fear

Firm metal rattled throughout the dark warehouse immensely as Batman flickered his eyelids slowly. His vision, somewhat blurry, made its way to a small lamp for brightness and clarity. He noticed that his entire armor was wrapped with thick ropes.

Batman abruptly struggled through the strong bindings that were compressed in his gloved skin. Then the sound of heavy footsteps caught his attention.

"Hello Batman, were you looking something?" The figure remarked.

"Crane!" He growled in response. "What are you up to?"

He didn't reply. Instead the figure's shadow watched the vigilante; until he came into the light. Crane wore his tattered mask. The being paced himself back and forth before replying. "Do you know why I escaped? I was trapped in a dark room with nothing but a bed and the four walls." He snarled back. "But now, I'm free. I could focus on my new experiment. And you'll be my first patient to try it out."

Batman released his arms from the fibrous ropes and slammed Crane into the hard wall. Giving the man a slight concussion. "This is dangerous Crane, you could get people killed!" He countered.

Crane chuckled lightly. "Isn't that the point?" He rubbed his head gently, feeling a wave of dizziness from Batman's attack. "This city has been poison with corruption for years, why not balance it out by putting every citizen out of their misery. It's like a sleeping pill, but no one wakes up."

Batman stood back from the crazed doctor. His senses could feel an unknown presence in the isolated room. They weren't alone.

The mysterious invader strode closer, keeping his strides small. He stopped. He wore a black mask to conceal his facial features. He was shorter than batman, slim, and felt like a threat only to stand inches away from Batman.

"Fine." The masked man roared. "Let's have someone else try Scarecrow's potion."

Batman watched attentively to the masked man's next move. He dragged a frail man onto the cement floor. The man pleaded, once a small bottle was toying with the Mask man's fingertips.

"Killing the innocence won't prove your point!" Batman retorted.

"Oh you didn't see the best part Batman." His words taunted. "You see, we had a feeling you'd come so we have a little treat prepared for you!"

Batman glared at the masked man. Puzzled on what he actually meant.

The masked man opened the vile's lid slowly, the green substance was forced into the victim's throat. He began to twitch, his body was turning into a seizure state within seconds. Batman tried to make a move to save the victim.

The masked man pointed the pistol to the victim's forehead. "Touch him, and he's dead!"

Batman glanced in horror. The feeble man's cried of agonizing pain throughout the dim-litted room. Crimson blood trickled down his throat and spatted on the cement. The man's face was as pale as a ghost. His breath hitched slightly, with the poison seeping through his veins.

Batman's vision went into a blur, the sight of bats flashed through his eyelids immediately. He tried to look away, but the shrieks grew louder and closer. As though the bats were daunting his mind through the pain of his unforgettable memories.

Once the screams of terror stopped, Batman opened his eyes and realized he was alone. He wasn't in a small, dark room instead, his body laid against the door where he came from. Batman rose himself up, he observed his surroundings before reaching out for his communicator.

"Alfred." He rasped quietly.

The loyal butler sighed in relief. "Good heavens Master Wayne,where have you been?"

"Let's just say I met with Crane, but it didn't end well." He replied.

"Are you injured? Shall I call Mr. Fox?"

"That won't be necessary Alfred, just meet me in the batcave, I'm on my way." He closed the device and scanned the area for his batpod.

Batman reached the batpod's location, he climbed on and revved the engines. He sped out.

Alfred made his way down the steps leading to the computer desk. His mind grew tense, he knew that Bruce would come back with new bruises and scars to be sown up with stitches. But that was the life Bruce chose, the life that Alfred supported until the day Bruce would hang the mantle for good.

Bruce sat quietly in his desk chair. His Kevlar suit didn't contain a single rip nor tear. He wearily gazed at his cowl which laid in the middle of his desk. Bruce made no eye contact with Alfred and focused on the one thing that concealed his identity from the outside world.

"Didn't have any brawls tonight, Master Wayne?" Alfred chuckled lightly.

Bruce ignored his response and sighed in disbelief. "What I witnessed tonight, was something I've never encountered."

"Which was?" Alfred narrowed his eyes at his master.

"I watched a man die from a fear toxin. But it wasn't just any toxic chemical, he was poisoned." He rubbed the creases of his forehead. "And it deformed his entire body, up until the point of his death."

"And Jonathan Crane was behind all this?"

"No. He's working for someone else, I couldn't figure out who he was, all I know is that Gotham will be in grave danger if I don't stop these men." He affirmed.

Alfred took hold of the cowl in his frail hands. He averted his dark blue eyes back at Bruce. "At what cost, Master Wayne?"

He didn't answer.

Alfred continued. "You've fought with the League of Shadows and the Joker. And yet, when a new storm emerges, you have to extend your limits."

"What am I suppose to do Alfred? Just sit down and watch Gotham fall into the criminal underworld?" His tone grew with anger.

"No. You need to consider what's at stake when you put on this mask, especially who's involved. After what you witnessed tonight, there will be greater consequences than before." He placed his hand on the young man's shoulder. "I just want to warn you now, before it's too late." His voice strained to speak.

Bruce watched his faithful butler descend to the secret doorway. He frowned at Alfred's accusation, after all he's been through, he doesn't know when this line of terror would end.


	11. Sole identity

Selina Kyle arrived at her normal job at the clothing boutique. Her night life at the moment was a bore. She hoped that sooner or later she'll find something that'll catch her little brown orbs. Until then, she has to make do with what she has already.

"Ms. Kyle, I need to have a word with you?" Mrs. Carrie bellowed from her office loudly.

"Oh great Selina, what did you do this time." She thought.

She placed the remaining accessories onto the empty racks before striding into her boss's office.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked.

"Of course not!" Mrs. Carrie blankly responded. Her eyes averted to the pile of papers. "You're acquainted with Mr. Wayne, is that correct?"She narrowed gaze at Selina.

"Yes."

"Great, I need you to stop by Wayne Enterprises and bring this file to Mr. Wayne." She handed the manila file to Selina.

"As you wish." Selina shook her head politely.

"Really? No back talk, no insults?" Mrs. Carrie mocked.

She batted her lashes at her and smiled. "Now Mrs. Carrie, why would I ever treat my wonderful boss, in such an ungrateful way?"

She rolled her eyes. "Same old Ms. Kyle, and don't take too long. I don't want to here any excuses for your tardy behavior.

Selina strode out of her boss's office. Wandering eyes scanned her every move, the workers began to whisper in a hushed tone of her meeting with the billionaire playboy. But that didn't bother her one bit.

She grabbed her purse and jacket. Before leaving the store, she waved at the jealous employees and darted out of the building with the sway of her hips.

The streets of Gotham was nothing but, quiet. Bustling crowds and the sounds of vehicles paving down the narrow streets. Almost like a miniature Manhattan in all it's popularly as a whole.

Selina seated herself into the cab. "Wayne Enterprises, please." She handed a few bucks to the driver.

The drive there was faster than she hoped. Once she arrived, photographers came in groups flashing pictures with every step she made. Her eyes averted to the stacks of newspapers with her face spatted on the front page. She sighed with disbelief and continued walking.

She swung the glass doors wide open, feeling the cool breeze of the business place. Selina exhaled deeply and made it to the registration desk. "Could you direct me to Mr. Wayne's office?"

The man quickly glanced at her and replied. "It's on the 20th floor, third door on the right. They'll appoint you to further instructions."

"Thank you."

She took the elevator up to the fifth floor, but something felt odd. A wave of anxiety washed over her. "Why am I nervous?" Selina pondered. "Bruce doesn't imitate me, hell even batman doesn't scare me."

Finally, she arrived to the 20th floor of the building. One step closer. The sounds of her heels clicking against the sleek tile had no affect to busy work place. At the reception desk, a lady with a tied up bun, and grey attire fiddled her fingers against the keyboard. Selina brushed her hair to the side and cleared her throat to get the secretary's attention.

"I'm here to have a word with Mr. Wayne?"

"Name?" The woman asked without making eye contact.

"Selina Kyle. I'm an associate of Lara Carrie, she's made an appointment with him about important business affairs." Selina pleasantly informed.

The secretary skimmed her eyes on to the computer screen and quickly averted her focus to Selina. "Sorry ma'm, but there's no records by the name of Lara Carrie in today's directory."

"Of course, she wanted to make a huge fool of myself, I can always count on my boss to get the job done." She thought.

Selina tapped her fingers onto the marble counter and sighed briefly. "Couldn't I just talk with Mr. Wayne, it'll only take a few minutes."

The woman gave the most peculiar stare in annoyance. "If you don't have an appointment miss, I can't do anything about it."

She scoffed at the secretary's rude attitude, "Is it really that much trouble to meet with him for two minutes?" Selina didn't know why she was trying so hard, after all she's not that desperate to meet Bruce. But if someone was in her way, she'll always have the upper hand.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises, immediately." The woman countered angrily."

Selina wrapped her fingers into a firm fist in distress, she wasn't leaving.

"Selina?"

That voice, so familiar. She froze, then slowly turned her head to find Bruce standing a few feet from her.

"Bruce." She replied, breathless.

He strode closer, "I didn't know you'd stop by." Bruce averted his eyes at the secretary. "Sorry about the inconvenience, but she was suppose to meet me at twelve, but the directory mixed up the timings."

The woman nodded. "My apologies Mr. Wayne, I didn't know."

"That's all right," he reassured.

Selina gave a fake smile back at the secretary. Bruce offered his arm to her and took it graciously. They strode to his office silently.

"Thanks." She seated herself onto the chair next to his desk. Selina handed the file to Bruce, "It's Mrs. Carries's way of getting richer by setting up large scale boutiques in more parts of the city."

"Interesting," Bruce nodded, as he skimmed through the papers of information before setting the contains back onto his desk.

"You don't seem interested, Wayne?" She affirmed.

"And what about you, Ms. Kyle?" He crossed his arms over his tailored suit. "You wouldn't come all the way here to give me a file, you could've called."

Selina folded one leg over the other, her heel began to click against the glass tile. "And miss the opportunity of seeing you again after you supposedly blew off our date."

"I'm sorry for cutting our day trip short," he politely apologized. His body leaned against the edges of the desk.

Selina eyed Bruce, carefully. There was something off about him. His face showed weariness, almost like hadn't slept for days.

She stood from the chair and advanced closer. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He replied gruffly.

Selina tilted her head to the side and smirked. "You're doing that thing again."

"What?"

"Whenever I ask if you're okay, you give me that same response." Her fingers stroked his dark blue tie. "What's on your mind, Wayne? I don't bite."

He sighed deeply, "Do you ever feel like your fears would ever come back to haunt you, and they'll take away all the people you care for?"

Her brown orbs met his hazel ones, she thought about her past. Her loved ones, stripped from her life forever. Selina learned not to dwell over the past, that was her weakness.

"Not really," she lied.

He frowned, "I guess I'm the only one."

Selina crossed her arms over chest. Feeling a slight chill of air. She closed her eyes for a few moments before blinking them back open. "Although, I do think of the ones that I care about," she fiddled her nails with the various files on the desk. "And what's their faith, if they seek more."

Bruce kept a steady glance at her actions. The way her complexion changes into remorse then back to her hidden facade, hoping her true emotions wouldn't show. It was something that he admired about her, even though he never said it to her face.

"And what's your faith, Selina?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Survive."

"Sounds debatable."

She arched a brow. "Is that so?"

"Well you make it sound like its the only way out." He suggested.

"And maybe it is. You can't always have large mansions and all the money in the world." Her voice grew with annoyance.

Selina gave a piercing stare, he studied her closely. Her chocolate orbs soon wore down after the tension. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault, I get it." He reassured.

She smiled lightly as she moved closer. "Why are you so nice to me Wayne? If you knew the real me, you'd tell me off."

"Maybe I do know the real you, I just need to see it." His lips were inches from hers.

This was game, every time one of them got too close, their masks were placed back on. This time the masks were about to come off.

She leaned in, feeling his small breath move swiftly to her features, her fingers trailed up to his cheek.

"Mr. Wayne there's a call..." The secretary from the reception desk stormed into the office.

Selina backed away immediately, pretending like nothing actually happen. She glared at the glass tile for few seconds.

"Sorry." The lady weakly responded. "But you have a phone call on the line about the shares you bought."

"I'll look into it." He cleared his throat, keeping his eyes on Selina.

When the secretary left, Selina sighed in relief. "Is there a such thing as privacy around here?"

"For a billionaire, philanthropist. I'm afraid not."

"Don't forget playboy." She smirked.

The corners of his mouth turned at her comment, then frowned. "Look, about what just happened, I..."

She rolled her eyes at his sudden concern. "Yeah, I know you're sorry. I guess that's what happens when you get too close to someone. They'll always apologize."

Bruce tried to close the gap between them. "That's not what I meant, Selina."

"Really, because from where I'm standing you're sympathy is not helping." She countered with annoyance.

She sped past him, moving toward the door. The sound of her heels clicked on the fragile flooring harder and faster with each stride.

She opened the door and turned. "Don't want to keep that call waiting, see you around, Wayne." And with that she slammed the door. Not looking back.

Inside his office, Bruce was speechless, then again, Selina always had that affect on him.


	12. The Rookie Cop

Concealed Into the Night  
Chapter 12-The Rookie Cop

Fourteen years ago...

The floorboards of the apartment creaked immensely. A young boy wandered around the hallways, searching for his father. He walked toward the kitchen and saw his mother washing the remaining dishes from the sink.

"Mom, where's dad?" He asked hesitantly.

She closed the faucet and faced her son. "He's probably working an extra shift in the police station. He'll be home soon."

The boy responded with a slow nod and made his way to the window as raindrops trickle down the glass.

He was worried.

"Sweetie, I'm going next door to see Mrs. Patricia. She's very ill and I need you to stay in the apartment while I'm gone." His mother stroked her son's cheek while the boy's gaze focused on the pouring rain outside. She frowned before grabbing her purse and headed out the door.

The boy heard the door slam shut and the rest of the apartment became silent once again. He sighed in distress and moved to the fridge to find something to eat.

He immediately sprung up when the front door banged loudly. The boy slowly approached the door.

"Who's there?" He trembled.

"John, it's me. Dad." He rasped through the door. "Can you let me in?"

John shook his head and unlocked the door. His father rushed in, slamming the door without another word. He looked frail. Like someone beaten him up in some gang fight. John was used to gang fights, sometimes they stepped on anyone in their way. Other times, they walked in large groups, keeping their heads down.

"What happened to you, dad?"John asked as he glanced at his father's bruises.

He patted his son's head and nodded. "Don't worry John, I'll be fine..." He was interrupted when the sounds of banging returned.

"Hey Blake we have some unfinished business with you!" The men taunted as they kept hitting the door with great force.

The father kneel down to his son. His brown orbs focused on John's shining ones. He cleared his throat. "Son, I need you to hide, whoever is behind that door will find you and kill you, no matter how young you are. You stay hidden and stay quiet, okay?"

John graciously nodded.

"That's my boy, I love you." He hugged his son tightly.

"I love you too." John replied before skidding down the hallway and into the coat closet. He closed the door, his heart rate was picking up, he shook with fear.

The mens' voice grew, they were in the apartment. He heard his father's pleading voice, glass shattering. John closed his eyes, imagining he was somewhere else. Not in pitch darkness of a closet.

But the dream slowly crept his mind back to reality. The men were yelling, he heard a few grunts. Finally, John twisted the knob to open just a crack of the door. He saw his father on the ground, he couldn't make out what the men were saying him. They kept stating that he owned lots of money.

Then one of the men pulled out a gun, he aimed it on his father's chest. John's breathes quickened though the closet. His father averted his weary gaze at his frightened son. He mouthed only one phrase. "Stay quiet."

The man nailed two bullets into his the father's chest, leaving his corpse on the bloody carpet. John ran out of the closet once the men left. He sobbed immensely into his fathers chest until his mother dragged him away. His hands stained with his father's blood. Yet, his last words stung him the most.

"Stay quiet."

Present Day:

John never forgotten that moment in time. After his father's passing, they moved periodically. Trying their hardest to erase the past from their damaged minds. His mother died two years later in a car accident. He was sent to a boys' orphanage where he acquired proper education to move his life forward.

He stood before the reflecting mirror, fixing his father's badge on his own shirt. A sense of moral obligation rushed through him. It was his only lasting memory of his deceased father. John was tired of being the angry little kid who always kept his mouth shut. It really didn't get him far, anyway.

He fled out of the apartment to ease his haunting thoughts. His eyes wandered at the small streets where Gotham dreaded with poverty. He parked his vehicle next to the police station. John strode up the steps of building, walking inside with a tense breeze wafting his direction.

Detectives and numerous cops bustled through the busy work place. He didn't know what to expect on his first day as a "rookie cop". No one noticed his presence.

A women with light auburn hair caught his attention immediately. Piles of boxes were held on her weak grip. Her small arms gave out and the boxes began to collapse with papers showering to the ground. She groaned in dismay, leaning down to pick up the fallen papers.

John knelt beside her and placed the papers neatly into the boxes. She took one glance at him before continuing to clean up the mess. "Thank you." She faintly responded.

"Anytime, do you want me to carry these for you?"

She took one of the boxes and held it into arm. "I think I can manage." She darted her gaze at his badge. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, it's my first day." He replied.

"Well in that case," she held out her hand. "Welcome to the force."

"Thanks!" John returned the gesture.

She placed the box on top of a nearby desk. "I'm actually an intern. I just file evidence from the latest crime scenes and research further information on the latest case."

John stuffed his hands into his pockets. "At least it keeps you busy."

She sighed deeply. "Sadly, that's the only thing keeping me intact with this corrupted city."

Before he could respond to the notion, a former cop approached John. "Mr. Blake, the Commissioner would like to see you."

He nodded in reassurance. And had the urge to apologize to the woman for abruptly ending the conversation. "Well I better get going, it was nice talking to you Ms..."

"Evelyn, Evelyn Gordon. I'm the Commissioner's niece." She replied.

I'm John Blake," he gave a pleasant smile to Evelyn before walking away.

She watched John strode into Gordon's office and continued organizing files inside the box.

John stood in front of Gordon's desk, awaiting for his orders as the new cop. He took the time to glance at the pictures nailed to the wall and noticed two small children sitting in their father's lap. John always wondered what sacrifices the Commissioner had to make so that his family would not be in harm's way. And that every day his children would watch him walk out the door and may never come back.

That's what John felt, his father was a good man however, he made many mistakes along the way. But he promised himself to not be grasped by Gotham's criminal underbelly like his father. He'll be a civilized officer and clean as much of the dirty work as possible.

"We're preceding to an ongoing case of the location of Jonathan Crane," Gordon responded.

"Do you have leads?" John asked.

"Actually we do, two days ago Crane sprayed a chemical toxin. It was targeting the patients in Gotham General, but everyone made it out safely; except two of my men laid unconscious on the hospital floor."

Gordon rubbed his aching forehead and examined the remaining evidence.

John splayed his arms to the side. "Do you want me get some more information on Crane's toxin?"

Gordon nodded slowly. "That won't be necessary Mr. Blake. Since it's your first day, why don't you work with me and the other officers. So that you could learn the ropes a lot faster."

"Are you sure that's a good idea, sir?" He cleared his throat. "I'm not sure if I'm capable of going into the city and investigate." His voice faltered with doubt."

Gordon averted his eyes at John's badge. "Your father was a great man. When I started working here, he trained me and made me the person that I am today. I know he got in deep with the wrong crowds at times, but he was honest. And now you're standing right in front of me with his badge, you have courage. Never forget that." He paused for a moments, awaiting for John's response, but he was silent.

"Well get my coat, rookie. We have a long day ahead of us." Gordon headed toward the door.

"Yes, sir."


	13. Strangers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm terribly sorry for the wait. I had so much going on last year that I never got the chance to continue this story. It was hard balancing school and family matters while writing Concealed Into the Night. Nonetheless, I'm back and I'm here to stay. Hopefully, they're more updates coming your way very soon. This chapter is the set up for the next couple chapters, if not the entire story. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience this past year and I hope you bear with me and I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thank you and enjoy!!:)

Concealed Into the Night

Chapter 13- Strangers

"Thank you so much for the donations, Holly. The kids are gonna love them." Leslie Thompkins smiled graciously.

Holly returned the gesture. "Anytime Lesile, Selina and I outgrew most of these clothes, so it'll be nice that they're going to a greater cause than catching dust in the cupboard."

Leslie placed the gently used clothing into the plastic containers and nodded. "Speaking of which, how are you doing."

"Well, it's been hectic. Mrs. Darcey has been cramming more hours for babysitting our rent is getting higher by the minute."

Leslie frowned. "And what about Selina?"

Holly became fixated with her hoodie strings and responded, "Well she's been working at this really fancy boutique right across town, but she's doing fine."

"I'm glad you girls are managing, and if there's anything you need please, don't hesitate to ask." She gave a warm hug to Holly.

"I will and thanks!" Holly held the embrace and made her way out of the orphanage.

She watched the small children playing on the swings nearby. Holly waved at the joyous kids and continued walking.

When it came down to it, she loved coming here, it was her second home. Happiness would grasp her senses immediately as she stride into the building. People say growing up in an orphanage was a bad news, but it was the only place one could find something more. Holly wished that more of them would come to this orphanage, Gotham wasn't getting better with their drug lords thriving and the poverty dying.

She made her way through a shortcut that was close to her apartment. But you had to get through the bad side of town in order to get home, which wasn't easy. But Selina taught Holly the ropes on how to avoid danger. But for some reason, she felt an unknown presence behind her.

Her strides grew faster with alertness. She had to get come quickly. Holly kept telling herself not to look back, she knew that'll only slow down her escape.

"Where do you think you're going, blondie?" A man advanced closer.

"Leave me alone."

"Oh c'mon blondie, I won't hurt you. I just need something, that's all I ask."

She tried the fixate her vision away from the demanding stranger, in hopes he'd go away. The man wasn't alone, he grabbed Holly by the wrist and the nailed her to a brick wall. One of the men glanced both ways before threatening her.

"Look, just give me the money and I won't hurt you."

"I don't have any money, I swear. Please let me go. I can give you my watch, it's worth a lot." Holly negotiated with the attackers as her lip began to tremble at the slightest.

"You're lying!" The man screamed, pushing her against the wall with more force.

She shook her head furiously. "Fine if you don't believe me, look in the bag", as she motioned the purse to the other man standing guard.

They nearly shredded her entire bag before finding a small wrist watch. The man studied it carefully before giving a few looks at the other man pinning Holly down.

She planned her next motive of attack once the man released her from his tight grip. And punched his face right in the jaw. It caught him off guard, just enough time for her to make an escape. Her legs forced to run as fast as possible until she reached an intersection and bumping head first to a figure in a dark coat.

"Are you okay, Miss?

"I'm...... Sorry... I'm just in a rush to get home." She stuttered.

The two men approached them in an instant, great now she's in big trouble.

"Hey this lady stole my watch."

Holly whipped her head at them. "I did not, you're the one who's threatening me for money."

The coated man placed his hands in front of his chest, "it's all right, I know how to solve this problem." And with that he grabbed his wallet and took out two $100 bills. Then the obscure man responded. "I know it's not much but, how about a trade. You leave this young lady alone and I'll give you each 100 bucks, deal?"

The two men stood there stupefied that this stranger would just pay them that much. And without another word, the men snatched the money and left no trace of their offense.

Speechless, Holly felt a pinch of relief. "Thank you, Sir. I don't know how to repay you for doing such a nice thing."

"Well I'm not always the nice type, but I saw those two beggars were harassing you so, I wanted to make sure you were okay." He leaned forward, just enough for him to study the young girl's porcelain face.

Normally, Selina was the one who always had a sly trick of getting out of these situations. Unfortunately, Holly wasn't as good as her trusted roommate, so all she could do was take two steps back and readily herself to leave the premise to end a deeper indent of this conversation.

"Listen, Miss. I mean no harm. After all I'm Roman Sionis."

"You mean THE Roman Sionis, the billionaire. No wonder you paid those guys all that cash. Hi! I'm Holly Robinson." She took out her hand.

Roman shook it in return and flashed a fake smile to young girl. "Very nice to meet you, Holly. Would you like me to walk you home?"

She couldn't contain her excitement any longer. "Would you, of course you can!" Before she fought the urge to jump and down with happiness and froze. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Sionis. It's just that...." Holly twirled her blond strands behind her ear. "My friend doesn't allow me to walk home with strangers."

"Well you should know that you're in safe hands and I just want to make you don't run into any of those muggers along the way." He nodded slowly while trying to keep his distance from her.

She knew Selina would want her to be safe in the streets at this time of the day, Holly glanced at her watch; it was past five. So it was best to take chances for safety now rather than regret it later.

Holly looked at Roman and agreed. "Well you did save me from those guys back there, I don't mind the company anyway."

Roman silently followed Holly into the other direction. She began to converse to him about the cosmetics that she had used and asked him questions about the ingredients that were in the makeup that he created.

"My products are made with organic chemicals that can greatly improve the environment. Using usable energies to make better cosmetics. Not to mention, they're not tested on animals like a lot of famous cosmetics." He explained.

Holly stood there in awe and fascination. "But why would they fire a guy like you from your own company? I mean the ideas you expressed at that press conference stated that you're in the workings of making medicine that can treat patients while not harming the planet. She began walking forward once again. After babbling furiously she paused and replied with an excuse. "It was all over the news."

"Sometimes the world is a very dark place and people don't entirely understand how important it is to use specific resources to stabilize the way we live."

"It's a shame though, I bet you products would be fantastic." She nodded in response.

Sionis gave a sympathetic smile and replied. "That's very kind of you, Ms. Holly."

Eventually they reached her apartment and within an instant, Selina came storming down the steps of the front door. "Holly, where the hell were you?"

Anxiety came through her like a ton of bricks. Selina always kept a protective shield on Holly wherever she went. Even if she's a grown woman who can take care of herself just fine. Nonetheless Selina never averted her gaze from the shallow and dark depths of Gotham's thriving crime spree.

Holly reassured her roommate that she was safe and sound. "Mr. Roman Sionis was with me the entire time, Selina. You have nothing to worry about."

"Ms. Holly is right. I made sure no harm was brought to your roommate." He joined in.

Selina gave a soft smile to the man before deadpanning. "With all due respect, Mr. Sionis, I have a lot more experience with what the East End can bring to girls like Holly. So you could buy your way through freedom and safety. But the only way to survive in this world is by fending for yourself. So thank you for your time and we won't be bothering you again."

Wide eyed and confused, Roman backed away slowly. He recognized that brazen attitude anywhere. She worked at the boutique that he went to days ago. Whether it was faith or just a mere coincidence, it led him to a deeper understanding to why Bruce Wayne was so attracted to this mysterious woman in the first place.

"Ms. Kyle, is it? I'm sorry for intruding, but you have been quite a catch lately. With all the rumors sprawling around that your dating billionaire playboy, Bruce Wayne." He began to push on.

She couldn't help but glare at his complexion and had the nerve to ask such a personal question. "I'm not affiliated with any billionaire playboy because all of them are the same. Weak and greedy. Now if you'll excuse me, my roommate and I would like to go home in peace." And with that she dragged Holly behind her and led them up the staircase without another word."

He tipped his hat in response before calling out. "It was a pleasure meeting you both."

The door slammed shut within seconds.

Roman loved this woman already, he knew she'd be perfect bait for the next step of his ever growing plan to infect the city. He knew where she lived and what's most precious to her. That's all it's takes to bring one strong individual into the despair. He knows he can outwit her cat-like skills. After all, she successfully escaped Carmine Falcone's men at the docks not a while ago.

Roman continued his stroll by observing the inhabitants of the East End. Acknowledging which group of people he wanted to target was the goal. All he needed was a way to set the ball moving and it starts with Selina Kyle's "fake boyfriend" Bruce Wayne.


	14. Dual Facades

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to split this chapter into two parts, but then I got lazy and decided to post all of it together. Happy reading!!

Concealed Into the Night   
Chapter 14- Dual Facades

Dual personas always have a way of making an individual rethink their values and beliefs. At this rate, Bruce wasn't sure to what exactly his personality was like. Apart from the charming playboy façade, he had no ulterior motive. After his board meeting and the strange encounter with Selina, he couldn't help to think that he might actually hurt her feelings. 

His fingers began to fidget with a small metallic batarang. Nervous habits in moments like these were increasingly adapted to his normal routine. Which concerned his faithful butler Alfred, who found the young man lost in his thoughts in the dining room. 

"You do realize that playing with your metal gadgets won't finish this warm plate of food." Alfred chimed. 

Bruce took his light tone and chuckled. "Sorry." He paused while glancing at his meal. " I was just thinking."

Alfred placed a bowl of biscuits to the side and replied. "Well that's not a very good sign."

"How so?"

"This is coming from the same man that said to me jumping off rooftops and wearing a rodent costume is considered being normal. I can't fully assure what your thinking about is actually practical if not legal."

The corners of Bruce's mouth turned as he ate his grilled steak. " You make a fair point, Alfred. But I'm not thinking about something, I'm thinking about someone."

"It's about Ms. Kyle isn't it?" Alfred asked. 

Bruce tried to hide that fact that Alfred knows him like an open book and all it takes one look and he'll read his mind in seconds. Growing up in Wayne Manor taught him that he was never good at lying. Even when your house is filled with butlers and servants, they can tell when something is off a mile away. 

"Yesterday she stopped by my office to drop off some file. We talked for awhile then I lost my focus and now she's mad at me for always apologizing." He rubbed his temples in distress. "I just don't get it, when I was with Rachel, everything felt easier. I tried to act myself around her and she'll understand. Then when I met Selina, I felt at ease again until something always came around to make things worse. I want to make it up to her, but I don't know how." 

Alfred nodded slowly at his predicament. "I've had this same conversation with your father about Mrs. Wayne. Before you were born, Mr. Wayne never had the chance to spent time with your mother due to his overtime hours in the hospital. Countless times he'd apologize and each time Mrs. Wayne grew more aggravated. It wasn't because of his job, it was because he'd become feel more guilty for himself, but what he did for people made Mrs. Wayne fall in love with him in the first place. Ms. Kyle wants to be with the man that can be himself and not the man that apologizes due to his work or social class."

Times like these were when he needed Alfred the most. Not only was he a trusted guardian, but a father figure to fill the void of his traumatic childhood. Whether it was patching his wounds or pointing out his flaws, his butler was always there for him. 

"Thank you, Alfred." And with that, he arose. Pushing his half empty plate aside and exiting the table.

"Will you see her again, Master Wayne?"

Bruce looked up at the pondering older man and nodded. "Sooner than you think.” His thoughts soon clouded at the task at hand. “She might have some idea to Scarecrow's next target. I need you to look up the latest criminal activity from Carmine Falcone, he must know about the toxin or how else is Scarecrow smuggling it into the city.”

Alfred averted his eyes at Bruce and called out in response. “Make sure you don't stay out in patrol, Master Wayne. You have an important meeting with the investors tomorrow morning.” 

He disappeared into his secret door behind the staircase before Alfred could get the last word in. Bruce descended down the elevator shaft and arrived at his computer. After his encounter with Catwoman, he placed a tracking chip on to her clad uniform. That way he could pinpoint her whereabouts and meet her in that exact location. A red dot flashed onto a Gotham City map. It looked as though she was on the move from Union Station to a building next to the Steel factory.

Regardless of Catwoman's motives, he was determined to get answers from her as soon as Batman confronts her before she goes on the move once again. And with that he scanned the area for suspicious criminal activity. Finding a blank grid, he began to suit up and make his way to the Batpod. 

Swerving throughout the narrow streets of Gotham, it all seem too quite, as though all the corruption was wiped away all in one night. He had to investigate, something was wrong. 

Batman parked his bike against a nearby railing and slowly held the tracking device in his gloved hand, while the other was occupied with a batrang which he could shoot at any given moment. 

Finally, he spotted Catwoman conversing with what it looked to be a man in a secluded mask. Using a knob at the side of his cowl, he listened intently. 

"Look handsome, I'm not here to start trouble, I just came here for some loot. I'll take whatever offer you got on this little plan of yours, deal?" 

The man lowered his voice in response. "That last time you said that, Carmine Falcone's entire hideout was burned to the ground, how can we still trust you?"

"Well when you put it like that then maybe I should tell the boys at GCPD where you got all the shipments and those deliveries weren't just illegal drugs." She countered. 

Batman heard that man flinch and the sound of a pistol loading caught his attention. "Or I could just blow you head off right here and no one has to find out about anything." The gun was applying pressure to her skull.

"Fine." She snared back with the same fury as the man. "I guess you don't need my help then, have fun with your drugs. Say hi to ole' Scarecrow for me." 

"With pleasure." He stashed the gun away and pushed her out of his way. 

Once the coast was clear, Batman soon approached the agitated brunette. 

"Well it's nice to know that some man is happy to see me, long time no see?" She felt his present a mile away. 

"What are you doing here, Selina?" Batman rasped. 

She whipped her head around to face him. "I was just about to ask the same question, handsome." Her gloved hands laid on her hips while still keeping her eyes averting to him. "I was in the neighborhood looking for something shiny and valuable. Unfortunately, my connections ended up in a dead end, now here I am." 

Batman took in her mood. She wasn't lying although, she was hiding something. He had to press on further. Knowing Selina, she'll always twist her words to alter the entire situation. 

"Who were you talking to?"

"I don't have a name on him, but all I know is that he's working for Scarecrow and I tell ya that man needs a taste of his own medicine. Thinking that poisoning people will help this city is the dumbest thing I've ever heard." Her Gotham accent showing its true colors.

He leaned in closer while still keeping his guard up. "I need your help."

"And why would you need my help?"

"Because you know more about Scarecrow's toxin and what it could do to this city if it spreads." 

"And what makes you think I'll help you? Selina crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn't help but admire how he always comes to her for help. But as always, she never does anything for free. 

"What's in it for me?"

Batman nodded. "Your freedom."

She scoffed. "Really, what are you some time of miracle worker. You think that if I help, you'll give me my freedom?"

"GCPD will close your file of your longstanding burglaries, if you promise you'll change your ways."

She tapped her chin a few times before replying. "That's a good bargain to pass up, but I don't give up that easily. But since you asked so politely. I'll help you." She stalked a couple inches in front of him. Her long nails traced the edges of the bat sign on his Kevlar, he just stood there motionless. Maybe it was because she compiled to his order or maybe it was because he grew fond of her sophisticated attitude. 

Whether he was Bruce Wayne or Batman, he had to admit he was really amused by her. 

"Follow me." A smile crept her features. 

Batman tagged close behind Selina, making sure there weren't any slip ups along the way that'll cloud his reliance on her. Both were silent as they moved to the enemies hideout. The last time he confronted Scarecrow's men, he ended up getting drugged with the fear toxin and leaving him in the dark for who knows how long. 

Guards were stationed at every corner. Cameras and highly trained sensors were throughout the factory. Batman made a mental note of the number of men in the factory and stood behind an empty wall next to the door. 

Selina crouched down next to him and whispered. "So what's the plan?"

"I'm scanning the area " 

"I spotted a shipment of crates being delivered into this factory." She replied as she pointed at the various machinery in front of them. "You see those machines, they're putting whatever chemicals for the toxin in there and it looks like a big batch of it."

Moments later, Jonathan Crane approached the steel machinery. Taking in his inventions with pride and self achievement. Ever since the microwave emitter terrorized Gotham, Crane was locked up tight in the clutches of his own building. All the hard labor he put into Arkham Asylum became nothing but a failed state of mind. 

Now he had the chance to redeem his failures and create a new toxin that could potentially wipe out the entire city. All it took was one inhale and people would suffer in seconds. 

This type of attack was a wide scale one, but it's not enough the erase the human race an entire city. Crane had to be targeting a specific group of people, however all of them could have lasting side effects physically and mentally. 

"Once the chemicals are processed, load them into the vans for equal distribution. All the required locations must obtain this toxin before drug runs flat and loses it flavor. Like all medicine, quality over quantity is important." Crane bellowed to his men. 

Selina narrowed her eyes at the vigilante. "Sorry to interrupt your brooding, but aren't you gonna do something?"

"Not yet."

They watched the goons load the trunks with hazardous materials and strip away the remains of their operation. Impatient for Batman's order for attack, Catwoman pounced on a guard, kicking him off his feet. Then another took her from behind in a gridlock and she sliced him in the shin with a serrated stilettos. 

Batman ran to his first opponent, giving them three hard blows to the jaw and kicking the others at their pressure points in their neck and upper chest to knock them cold. 

When the fight ended, Selina stormed in front of him and clawed at his chest, leaving a small, yet fatal tear. 

"What the hell was that?"She screeched. 

"I had it under control." He growled back.

She crossed her arms. "Oh really, standing in the sidelines while you let your enemy get away with a deadly toxin is by definition, "having it under control". Do you know how close we could've gotten at getting them?"

"And we catch them, then what? Crane is always two steps ahead of us. He knows that if he gets caught and the drug is obtained, two other men have a connection to mass produce even more of it. I came here to investigate the premise, not take them down."

She was still mad at him. But then again they needed more time to plan this out and Scarecrow knows exactly what he was doing or else he'd still rotting in Arkham Asylum. 

Selina glanced at the empty factory and found Batman hard at work examining the men unconscious. 

"So, find anything?" 

He picked up a speck of lead on their jacket. Most likely the materials that were delivered into this factory in the first place. He snatched a plastic cover from the ground and handed it to Selina. 

"Take this to Gordon and tell him to examine this with the toxin found on the coma induced police officers. It should tell us what the ingredient of Crane drug and how much damage it could ensue." 

She cocked her head to the side and nodded. "You want me to do errands for you, I didn't sign up to be your sidekick?"

He huffed out a breath. Arguing with her wasn't an option, he needed to get through to her in order to gain her trust. "Selina, I know being on the other side is hard, but we have to make this work, until we take down Crane, you need to be my eyes and ears. You're the only one who's this close with the crime loads." His voice began to falter just a tad and quickly regained its gravely tone. "So just bear with me, and this will be all over soon."

Selina wasn't sure why he had so much faith in her. Every time she'd fight back, he does nothing. Every time she yelled and screamed he just stays silent. Batman, the man who breaks people's insides and brings fear to all that come to him is asking a cat burglar to help him take down another criminal and is asking in the nicest way possible? 

Maybe he was a softy under all that leather and Kevlar. Maybe he was different from all the guys she's met. Either way, she didn't want to let him down.

"Can't say no to a man that just gave the strangest compliment ever." She began to strode away from him. "If you need anything else handsome, you know where to find me." And she was gone. 

He let her scent linger onto his surroundings before continuing his thorough search of evidence. Scarecrow was an expert as hiding his tracks, which made matters even more difficult.   
~  
Selina never liked the Police Station and it mostly had to do with her getting arrested multiple times. Numerous glances stared her down once she walked in. She took no notice of their wandering eyes and she kept moving forward. She stumbled upon a reception desk find an auburn haired girl with glasses assorting various files. 

"I need to speak with Gordon, is he here?" 

The girl looked up instantly and replied. "I think he's on a very important phone call, but I can send him the message." 

Selina looked down at her evidence and shook her head. "Actually, I'll just wait till he finishes." 

"Oh ok. Suit yourself. And you if you need anything, just look for me." 

"Alright, thanks." Selina responded. 

She felt the urge to leave to premise immediately, the Police Station was the last place Catwoman wanted to be in at the moment, but it didn't stop "the Batman" to force to come into the cage of a building. 

"You were asking for me?" Jim Gordon interrupted her wallowing thoughts and memories of being handcuffed for hours on end. 

She looked both ways before swallowing. "I need to have a word with you, it's important." 

Gordon couldn't help but nod and led her to his office. Once she reached the room, Selina took off her goggles to reveal her identity which of course wasn't a shock to Gordon considering he has arrested her more than a dozen times. 

"This better be worth my time Ms. Kyle." He warned, crossing his arms over his chest. 

She took a seat and spoke. "This is about the toxin that Scarecrow is manufacturing to infect the city." Selina held out a transparent bag that carried tiny specks of lead and other unusual material used from the Steel Factory. "Batman and I have discovered this and various machines that created this deadly weapon." 

He cleared his throat. "Well this is a turn of events, Catwoman working with Batman. Didn't think you'd change your ways so quickly." 

She rolled her eyes at his understatement. "Don't be so surprise, Commissioner. You know I'm not a quitter. That also means my ways have stayed the same and will remain the same until I feel the need to leave this city once and for all."

Gordon sighed. He took the bag from his desk and pulled out his gloves to get a better look at the chemicals. He coughed a few times, unable to take a whiff of the unknown contains. 

"Well one thing is for sure and that whatever this maybe, it's not breathable. Which means if it goes down someone's respiratory system, it can cause serious damage to the lungs."

"Batman said that the lead could've been combined with the ingredients in the toxin given to the coma-induced officers." She edged closer from her seat. "And Scarecrow knows that you've already tested out his drug used on those men so he had to alternate the chemicals to make the side effects more permanent."

"Sounds like Crane was getting his revenge on the city ever since his hallucinogen backfired." Gordon retorted. 

She figure her heroic side was getting the best of so she knew it was time to leave the dirty work for the police. "Well it looks like you have everything figured out, just have to test the ingredients and make an antidote for the time being." Selina scooted from her chair and strode to the nearest exit. 

"Ms. Kyle, I thought I'd never say this, but thank you. If you keep this up, your file will the erased in no time." Giving a gentle smile. 

Shooting an annoyed, wary look back at him. "Well in that case, make sure you look out for all jewelers of Gotham City and two, not one will be robbed tomorrow night. All because of my civic duty. Have a nice rest of your night, Commissioner."

"Same to you, Ms. Ky....Catwoman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Selina doesn't like being the heroine type, will that change? We'll see. Next chapter we'll get to see what Black Mask is really up to and how exactly will he get his revenge. Thanks for reading!!:)


	15. A Warning

Concealed Into the Night

Chapter 15- A Warning 

After last night's confrontation, there was no sign of Scarecrow or his men anywhere. Batman returned to the Bat-cave later than expected, causing Bruce to run late for his mandatory board meeting. 

As his Italian sports car parked into the garage of Wayne Enterprises, journalists swarmed the area. Whether snapping pictures or demanding answers to an ever growing toxic weapon coming to Gotham. 

Bruce blocked his view to the flashing light of the cameras and quickened his pace inside the building. He provided one last fake smile to the crew and replied, "My applied sciences division is having a meeting with the board and they'll explain in full detail of the situation, thank you."

"Mr. Wayne! Mr. Wayne!" A woman came forward with no hesitation. "I'm Vicki Vale, from Gotham Times, may I have a word with you?"

He graciously shook her hand. "Very nice to meet you, but I gave an important meeting to attend to." Bruce quickly handed her a business card. "If you want to make an appointment, feel free to call my publicist."

And with that, Bruce scurried away from the crowd and into the the nearest elevator. He began to strain his tie in distress. Not only did he hate meetings, but he also hated being late to them. Nonetheless it's the consequence of having a double life. His eyes averted to the dinging sound of the steel doors opening to the top floor. 

Without a second guess, he strode straight into the meeting room and spun over to nearest chair. 

Everyone glared at Bruce's tardiness and watched him settle into his seat. A few seconds later the room was at its normal stride with the chairman, Lucius Fox speaking of the affairs of the company. 

"We've underwent immediate lockdown in the applied science division and for the safety of the employees, we must move their positions in the division." 

A man with dark hair asked. "But Mr. Fox, three of our employees haven't shown up for the past few days. And they're positions were in applied sciences." 

Bruce peered over at Lucius before answering, "I've already talked with the police and we'll find those employees as soon as possible." 

He took out his file and appointed each member a new assignment for the company and a temporary position for those who unemployed at the moment. 

"If there's any questions you may speak with me after the meeting, thank you." 

Everyone sprang from their seats and chattered amongst themselves. Bruce found the chance to meet with Mr. Fox before any else got the chance. 

"Why didn't you tell me there were three people missing?" Bruce asked in a hushed tone. 

"I didn't want to worry you." He shrugged. After all you've been going through with Crane escaping from Arkham and the drugs, there's a search party for them as we speak." 

"I need you to make a counteracting antidote for the toxins before Scarecrow's attack, if we gain a large supply, we'll be able to treat the victims at the source." He explained narrowing his eyes at the vile within his fingertips. 

"I'll see what I can do." Mr. Fox agreed and placing the tub in his coat pocket. 

"Bruce Wayne finally arriving at a board meeting before it ends is shocking even for me." A mysterious voice came from behind. 

Bruce turned his head to see Roman standing right beside him. He hasn't seen him since the charity event last month, a few weeks before going bankrupt 

"It's good seeing you here, Roman." The billionaire gave a warm smile to an old friend. "How have you been?"

"Well I've been better." He dragged. "But most part I'm getting along. How's my company?" Roman questioned. "You know the one that you took from me?" Pressing his lips together in a thin line.

Bruce furrowed his eyebrows at him then realized Roman was laughing. "I'm kidding Bruce, no hard feelings though." 

"Oh, it's been going well, I should assume." He scratched his head in dismay. 

The awareness of the fact that he bought Roman's company hasn't actually fell through his head just yet, hoping that Roman wouldn't ask any more questions, he changed the subject. 

"So, what position did you receive?"

"Just filing papers, nothing too difficult for an ex-billionaire to handle. "He replied in one breath. 

Bruce nodded at Roman. Seeing as though this conversation would soon come to an end until, Roman whispered. "This city isn't safe now, things are changing, people are changing. It's funny how the people who don't have much lose everything and those that have everything in the world gain even more power. I find the ideology unbalanced, broken even. Do you think you deserve all the wealth, does that give you power?"

Bruce wasn't entirely sure why Roman's attitude led the question back to him. "Roman, if this is about your company, I'm sorry and if you want, I can't make you the co owner. But due to your debts, you can't take the company back."

"It's not just the company I want. I need everything that you've taken from me. My parents, my wealth, my power, everything." Anger was churning, Bruce could tell from his eyes. 

"I had nothing to do with your parents death, I never harmed you in anyway, Roman."

"You're wrong Bruce, everything always comes back to you. You're the prince of Gotham. The rich kiss the floor you walk on and not to mention you have a tragic death story of the richest parents in Gotham. What more could you ask for?"

Bruce advanced closer, piercing a gaze of insult and annoyance. "I didn't choose this life Roman, my actions have no control of any of this." 

"Actions do make a difference, Bruce. You'll see, I'll tear your world apart, piece by piece, brick by brick. His cold words seeped. 

Bruce tightened his hand to a fist, fighting the urge to punch him right then and there. 

Roman's grinned widened as he backed away then leaving the one thing that jolted Bruce in an instant. 

"I met your lady friend yesterday, Selina right? My, she's quite a piece of work. But it's too bad you're not dating her, I couldn't take my eyes off her." 

Bruce's eyes widened as he gritted his teeth before muttering loud enough only Roman could hear. 

"Leave her out of this or you'll regret every move you make on me and it'll leave you nothing but the clothes on your back." His teeth bared, jaw clenched. 

Roman chucked as he backed away. "Whatever you say, Bruce. It was nice talking with you." 

Bruce just made a new enemy. Batman had plenty of those, but to the infamous Gothamite, it was a first. 

~  
"Alfred, search all the information you can find on Roman Sionis." 

"Might I ask, why?" He sounded confused. 

“Let’s just say I had a very unpleasant encounter with him." His pace quickened down the entryway out of the boarding office. “I need to know what caused him to go bankrupt."

After a few moments, Alfred replied. "Well it looks as though all his funds were going into a separate account. He didn't have enough funds to maintain his company. But what's unusual is that he stated all the money was going to a favorable charity."

"Do you know which charity?"

"I'm sorry Master Wayne, but there's nothing else I could find. I'll keep digging." Alfred affirmed. 

"Alright, call me when you find anything else." Bruce ended the call and was interrupted once again by the TV reporter, Vicki Vale. 

"I apologize for the intrusion, Mr. Wayne. I just really need a few minutes of your time and I'll be on my way." She pressed on calmly. 

He had no such reason to protest, even though he hated interviews. Bruce was still waiting for Alfred to call him for more information about Roman's funds. So he gestured the friendly reporter to the nearest seating arrangement. 

"What do you want to know?"

She took out her voice recorder and a cameraman attached a tripod next to Bruce and waved his hand, signaling they were on the air. 

She began her first question slowly. "Tell us about the Applied Science Department in Wayne Enterprises?

"Well." He cleared his throat. "We're working on numerous projects to greater the lives of individuals."

Vicki scribbled a few marks onto her notepad and replied, "So you're trying to help the city of Gotham? And after the incident with the officers, will you help in anyway with the investigation?"

Bruce's collected thoughts soon went blank. How did anyone know about that incident? It definitely wasn't in the newspaper, then again word does spread fast. Even journalists crave juicy stories and do whatever they can to get report right at the source. 

"Honestly, I leave all that messy work to the police department. Surely they're aware of the situation and my company.... Wayne Enterprises is solely affiliated with the affairs of expanding modern technology, nothing else." 

She began to shake her head slowly. Vicki was a reporter and she can spot a white lie by any given moment. She tapped her dainty fingers at her pencil skirt. "Mr. Wayne, I've done my research and all I want to know is, will your technology pose a threat in any way?"

Now he really wished his phone was ringing or someone would interrupt this thorough interrogation immediately. Bruce knew these pesky reporters would always find a way to get back at him, so the least he could do was to splay some playboy charm and this interview will go by a lot faster. 

Bruce straightened his posture, fixed his tie and keep his eyes focused on Vicki, responded calmly. "You know, I barely understand what exactly my inventions can do whether if they cause danger or not. I leave that up to my professional employers to decide what's best for the division." He gave a smug smile before glancing at his watch. 

"Well it was a pleasure meeting you, Ms. Vale and if you need anything, feel free to stop by anytime." He stood up and taking in her hand and shaking gently before leaving into other direction. 

Speechless and intrigued, Vicki muttered, "Same to you."  
~

Roman arrived out of his vehicle and into a deluded building. Men were lined up in all sides and with each stride, everyone only looked at him. Two men came behind in carrying a brief case, which contained a variety of guns and pistols. 

"Today is the day we take back what's ours, and fellas, freedom is calling!!"

The men chimed with cheers of agreement. Gathering all around, each was handed a black concealment to the face. And finally, Roman took his form of his disguise and placed it on his facial visage. 

"This secret society should be called the False Facers and I will lead you all to riches untold. If and only if you do what is told. This city has a problem. Some freak who thinks he's a hero. Fortunately, there isn't a problem in the world that can't be solved with a little bit of money. Everyone load the guns into the trucks, we got some robbing to do."

And with that Black Mask gathered his men and prepared for war that'll ensue in an hour's time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, I also don't own one of quotes being said by Black Mask at the end of the chapter, its rightful owners are the Arkham Origins creators. Thanks for reading!!:)


	16. Good vs. Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is super heavy, but I promise next chapter will take things slower. I apologize in advance for the action scenes, not really my for te, anyways enjoy!!

Concealed Into the Night

Chapter 16- Good vs. Evil 

Two years ago, Joker's reign of chaos left a large imprint to Gotham City's inhabitants. But when Gotham's White Knight turned against all morals, the city had no choice but to keep their faith on the dark knight. Harvey Dent placed more than 1000 men into Blackgate Prison. This huge phenomenon caused the entire city to believe in an average human being, not someone that prowls through the night dressed like a bat. 

Harvey Dent existed as a false symbol that was never forgotten. Even taking a Two-Face persona, he was still the district attorney with the weight of the city within his grasp. Bruce saw potential in him, a chance where the dual facades wouldn't have to continue any longer. He could put his cowl down. Gotham deserved an individual that didn't wear a mask. 

However, Joker crumpled all the order and brought forth terror. Killing innocent citizens for his own little game. Joker gave him the choice; chose the love of his life or the white knight that could bring hope to a fallen society. Even Bruce couldn’t make that decision, yet he had to face the consequences from both sides. Leaving Rachel dead and Harvey permanently scorched all from his right side. 

Batman was the remaining sign of hope. As Bruce drove down the narrow roads, he remembered his conversation he had with Rachel. It was before he became the vigilante and after Joe Chill was shot. 

“Justice is about harmony. Revenge is about you making yourself feel better.”

Falcone ruled the streets, he still did. Bruce’s anger made him carry the pistol, in hopes of getting his revenge and killing Chill right in the open. But reality struck when someone else finished the job. That's the same path Harvey took, he used his anger to justify his revenge. His ambitions were destroyed the night he was set ablaze. 

There were days where Bruce wished he could’ve listened to Rachel. Two years and yet it still bothers him that he wasn’t fast enough. If things were different, he would’ve saved her in a heartbeat. But as Batman, he must make sacrifices, which means having stable life was never an option. 

He buried his last thoughts and attentively listened to the police feed. “One Caucasian male has been apprehended by the Police Commissioner. He was located at Wilbur’s and Fifth Avenue. The suspect has been wearing tattered clothing and a straw ski mask. Officers were scattered around the city looking for Jonathan Crane; better known as Scarecrow. Be advised for further information as suspect is undergoing strict procedures." 

~

John Blake arrived at the scene as Commissioner's trusted assistant. Men in uniforms guarded the suspect's cell into he was called for interrogation. John felt somewhat weary and shocked at the fact that the man surrendered so willingly. They were patrolling the area when all of a sudden, an intruder began spewing gas in all different directions of a busy shopping center. Paramedics and additional police reached the incident to inspect any abnormalities in people's physical appearance and the safety of others. 

Once they checked everyone, the attacker didn't actually spray toxic gas into the air and it was all a set up. Commissioner Gordon arrested the man for foul play and took him straight the Police Station. Moments ago, reporters sprawled the area when news had spread that a fake toxin came downtown Gotham City. 

Ignoring all the press and all the commotion, Gordon took the suspect into the interrogation room with John Blake tailing not too far behind him. 

"What's your name?" Gordon started slow. 

"Mike Wallace."

"Alright Mike, could you tell us why were you downtown this afternoon?"

"I had task to do."

Gordon arched a brow. "And what was that?"

"To sent you a message." 

John kept his gaze on the suspect, detecting any signs of doubt or uneasiness. 

"What's the message?" Gordon asked on. 

"That this city will burn, one way or another."

"And who gave you this message."

Mike grinned. "Scarecrow."

"What is Scarecrow going to do with that toxin?"

"You're not gonna see what's coming. The thing is, I don't work for Scarecrow. I'm like you. A civilized individual trying to make this city a better place. He's given me a proposition, a way to turn this whole into an organized society without crime. And that's exactly what we need. Good people like us need to stand up for what's right." 

Gordon shook his head gently. "Listen Mike, he's lying to you. He's trying to get into your head. That's what Scarecrow does, he manipulates fear into you. Don't let your good side turn dark." 

"But you're too late, fear isn't the only way to bring organization to a society. There's so much more coming and you don't know what will hit you next. When you do, then you'll thank me." A devilish smile graced his features as Mike kept his eyes firmly onto Gordon. 

He arose from his chair and signaled one of the officers to take Mike back into his cell. 

John approached Gordon. "Was whatever he said true? Is there more than just this toxin that we don't know about?" 

The Commissioner obtained the straw mask, taking in all its rough and fragile material. "Scarecrow must've gathered an army of people like him and scattered them throughout the city, who knows they might be carrying something far more deadlier than his toxin. We'll have to station each officer in each county of Gotham for precautions, we can't take any chances."

John compiled with the order and was making his way out of the door before hearing his wireless communicator sound off, leaving one last thought into the room. "Sir, there's a bank robbery in progress." 

Commissioner gave out a long sigh and nodded to his assistant. "I'm on my way." 

Work never ends for a man like Jim Gordon. There's always something dark lurking on the other side, waiting to catch the time and place. His only priority was sending Crane back to Arkham Asylum for good, but now he's grown an army of men just like him. Fulfilling the same objective and fixated just on that. 

Gordon fled out of his office. Checking on his niece Evelyn who was effortlessly organizing criminal records. He never wanted her to come into Gotham. But his younger sister insisted that University of Gotham City provided affordable and high class education, regardless of the city's crime reputation. Once she started taking classes, Gordon felt as ease knowing the school was on the other side of town, away from all the corruption. He already drove his own family away after Harvey kidnapped and nearly killed his youngest son. Not a day goes by when he thinks about that night. His wife sobbing and his children trembled in fear for their lives. They could've been dead if it weren't for Batman, and still he blames himself for everything. 

"Hey Uncle Jim, are you okay?" A young voice caught his attention. 

Gordon glanced at her light auburn locks and smiled warmly. "Busy day. How's school going?"

Evelyn perked up. "It's going great, I love all my classes and the professors are really nice." 

"That's good to hear, have you talked with your mother lately?" 

She averted her focus at a nearby clock and nodded. "She called an hour ago and she's doing fine." Evelyn paused a moment and took notice of the crowded station. "I heard there's a bank robber on the lose, you should be careful out there Uncle Jim, he could be working for Scarecrow. At least that's why I've been hearing." 

"I will and I'll have Officer Blake take you home, don't go anywhere, okay? He affirmed. 

"I'll stay safe as long as you do the same." She took hold of his badge, never letting go of eye contact. 

"Always." He replied, giving her a small hug and providing orders to John to take Evelyn home immediately. 

Longer days were coming, he could feel it.  
~

The False Facers gathered at each corner sporting a mask and loaded guns. Employees were rounded and tied up. The rest of the citizens laid helpless and petrified. 

"No one moves, no one gets hurt." One of the men roared. 

A few shrieked and some sat motionless. Within seconds, Black Mask arrived and glanced at the hostages and let out a hefty laugh. "Sorry to interrupt you're regularly scheduled routine, we'll only take a few minutes and everything will be back to normal." 

One of the bankers stood up. He trembled and stuttered before speaking. "Why come for us? What will you do with the money?" 

Black Mask turned around and chuckled. "You gotta be kidding me, who do you think you are, asking me that question." He began to imitate the banker's tone. "Well I'll just give this money to the Gotham's children and everyone will be happy. No! That's not what I want. I want people to suffer, I want people of this city to see what happens when one man gets thrown down to curb, he'll get his revenge. I don't care about the less fortunate, they don't deserve what I lost. What hundreds of men have worked to hard for." 

One of his goons dragged the banker and placed him right in front of Black Mask. "Now you think Batman has given people a sign of hope, you can stand up in front of me and question my motives like some beat cop, oh you're in for so much buddy, just remember that when this bullet goes through your skull." 

He took out his revolver and aimed it straight for the man's head. Black Mask counted the seconds down, watching the victim sweat and clench his teeth in misery. "I'm sorry." The man weeped uncontrollably. 

He pulled the trigger and the bullet took its blow through the banker's skull. 

"Alright!" He screeched. "Now we're going to do our job, and if we hear another peep like this idiot, this whole bank will be blown to bits. Understand?"

The hostages all nodded slowly in agreement. 

"Sir." One of his guards approached. "The police are waiting outside, what's the plan?"

"The plan is to the hurry the hell up and open that safe before the cops barge in here." 

"Yes sir." Three men strode to the steel safe and used the finest machinery to open the safe and snatch as much money their duffel bags could carry. 

Black Mask walked inside the safe and called out to his men. "We as the False Facers have a job, and that's to take whatever belongs to us and to destroy the people who took this from us." Each of you take your bag and stuff all the cash, leave no trail behind. The less evidence, the better." 

Once the job was finished, the men slammed the door shut and turned the spindle wheel back in its original place, and headed straight to the other side of the building. 

Sounds of patrol men warning they'll shoot began to echo through the walls. The police were ready to come. Black Mask knew they'd show up so naturally he had a plan that'll take them two steps further. A secret passage leading from the bank to an underground warehouse was established stayed before the robbery. All they had to do was to detect a specific area of flooring and it'll lead them to their destination. 

The rest of them False Facers operated a large automatic drill that'll unscrew the nailed floor and place back to its original spot. 

"You have ten seconds to open this door or we will shoot." The intercom responded from outside." 

"Let's move." 

"The tiles need more time to be open." The technician replied. 

"We don't have enough time, hurry!" Black shouted, growing impatient." 

"10...."

"9...."

"8...."

"7..."

"It's open!"

"6...."

"Get all the money in now!!"

"5..."

"4..."

"3...."

The drill tightened with each turn.

"2..."

"1..."

One man laid dead where thirty more laid on the ground afraid and relieved. Officers inspected the area, no money, no trail to find them. 

The best robbers always have the best escapes.


	17. Altruistic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I really wanted to have a chapter dedicated to the characters and their relationships. This will have solid foundation for the next few chapters, but it also takes a break from the action. I'll probably include more of these kind of chapters in the future. Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!!:)

Concealed Into the Night 

Chapter 17- Altruistic 

The drive back to Gordon’s place was quiet and incredibly awkward. This was the second time John has met Evelyn yet, he feels intimidated the entire time. There were a few glances coming from her direction while John kept his eyes glued to the roadways. All he could think about was the fact that there could be copycats just like Scarecrow running mad into the streets of Gotham. Regardless, the Commissioner had given him a job, to take his niece home and away from all the danger. 

“So, how long have you been working for my Uncle?” Evelyn broke the wallowing silence.

“For a few weeks, I accompanied him on a some patrols, but that was it. Taking in that witness was the first time where I saw the real action.”

Evelyn couldn’t help but jolt out seat to ask another question. "What’s it like? You know, taking in a criminal and all?

John reached at a red light and cleared his throat. “Well, its a great feeling. Not to mention it was my first time ever taking a perpetrator into the interrogation room, it reminded me all the stories my dad told me when he was on the force. 

“Your dad was a cop?” 

“He was a beat cop, but a great one. He loved it so much and to him everyday was a new adventure, an opportunity to help people.”

“Sounds like you’ll be just like him.” She gave a warm smile. 

John’s features softened as he caught a glimpse of her beaming at him. He focused on taking one last turn around a corner before replying. 

“You think so?” 

She tapped her chin. “I’ve been observing your integrity and hard work from afar, I’m not a cop, but I can tell when Uncle Jim sees potential and that's definitely in you.”

They reached the front of the townhouse apartment which meant their conversation had reached its end. 

John didn’t hesitate to open the door for Evelyn. “It has been a pleasure taking you home, Ms. Gordon.” 

She was flattered at the sudden formality. “Please, just call me Evelyn and thanks for the ride home. 

He nodded. “Just wanted to make sure you stay safe after all, this is Gotham.”

“Very true. Stay safe out there Officer Blake.”

“Just call me John." He chuckled. 

Head tilted back, Evelyn continued. “Well in that case, take care John.” 

“Same to you, Evelyn.” He affirmed. 

She unlocked her front door, turning herself to face him. Evelyn slowly waved at the man in uniform and signaled him to go. He gave her a silent reassurance that he’ll leave and watched her disappear into the house. John stayed in his car, patiently awaiting for the window’s light to flicker on. Once it did, he was on his way.  
~

Three days later..........

Bruce barely slept not eaten enough, his mind was transfixed on his computer in the batcave and nothing else. He had no leads, the robbers left nothing but terrified citizens in Gotham's biggest bank. It still didn't add up, a fake toxin and a bank robbery all in the same day. Though with very little evidence that Scarcrow was behind both incidents. 

He rubbed his weary temples and letting out a deep sigh, while feeling a presence not too far away. 

"I know what you're thinking Alfred, and the answer is still no." 

The older man stood a foot away carrying some aspirin and a tall glass of water. "I wasn't going to say anything, Master Wayne. However, now that you mention it, I think you should give your body some rest. You haven't been sleeping and being held up in this cave could turn you into one of your bat friends which still fly around here." 

"I appreciate the concern, but I need to find Crane." He retorted, keeping his eyes darted at the screen of articles and criminal inventories. 

Alfred handed the medicine to Bruce and watched him take in the pill and drink the glass of cold water. His body began to replenish and the sudden intake of the chilling liquid. He leaned back and muttered a thank you. 

"Roman Sionis used all his money for a secret society and he also conceals his identity." 

"Black Mask." Bruce rasped. 

"Precisely." 

"Which is why he needed that money, he's created a mob business and caters for the people within this group." 

He began to skim down the camera footage of the robbery before most of it was destroyed. A man stood up, right in front of Black Mask and explained their wrongdoing. Then he threatened him, stating their taking back what's theirs, then he shots him and the camera goes blank. 

"I've been watching this scene for over a hundred times and nothing looks different." Bruce contemplates. 

Alfred nodded. "Maybe you're looking at this the wrong way, was there anything else that Mr. Sionis might've told you during the board meeting?" 

He looks back at this butler and replies, "He blamed me and my parents for the life that was chosen to him. And he said he met Selina."

"Now I see why he's getting to you."

"This isn't about her." Pressing his lips in a thin line.

"Then what is this about, Master Wayne? Saving people in a mask, protecting a city, protecting those you care for? What you don't understand is that these enemies, whether it's the Joker or even Scarecrow, they're testing you. Rachel, wasn't your fault, Harvey's let himself go. So focus on things you care for in your life, before jumping off rooftops." He patted the young man's shoulder and attentively smiled. 

As Alfred turned to walk away, Bruce stopped him in his tracks. "And what if I mess up again, and I lose them forever?"

He backtracked, responding lightly. "Well it's better to try than to give up altogether. Take that chance, your father would've done the same." 

After a minute or so, he was left alone with his fluttering bats. He knew his investigation was going nowhere, until he found a lead, he needed to find concrete evidence elsewhere. 

Surprisingly, he got out the cave without a second guess and grabbed his phone from his desk in the study. He scrolled down his address book and clicked Selina's name. Bruce hesitantly dialed the call button and awaiting for a few rings. 

"Maybe she won't pick up." He thought to himself. And after their last encounter, he was afraid she won't give a gracious welcome. 

~

Back in the apartment in Old Town, Holly busied herself with some routine chores when suddenly, a phone tuned her out. She skidded down to the living room table and answered. 

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Bruce Wayne. Is Selina around?"

Her mind nearly blanked before replying. "Oh Mr. Wayne...um I'm Holly....Selina's roommate. Hold on one second." 

She dashed through the hallway to Selina's room and knocked gently. "Selina, someone's on the phone." 

Sounds of ruffled paper and clothing was head from the other side of the door. "Who's on the phone?"

"Um, why don't you see." Holly opened the door and handed the cell to her. 

Isis meowed silently against Selina next to her on the small cot. She took a deep breath before speaking. 

"Yes?" 

"Selina, it's Bruce. How have you been?"

She raised her eyebrows in awe. "Bruce, this is a surprise, I've been doing well. I didn't think you'd call me."

"I just wanted to make sure you're doing okay, we haven't talked since a week ago." His voice trailed off just the slightest, hoping the conversation wouldn't end up him apologizing for last week's events. 

"Yeah well I still got the same old job at the boutique and I've been clearing my place, what about you? How does a billionaire, playboy spent their days, besides making money?"

Bruce could tell she was annoyed. So he tried to tone down the answer to change the subject. "Just going to boring board meetings and trying to stay away from the press. And I wanted to tell you that if you need anything, Selina, just say the word." 

She half grinned at the polite gesture, but regret saying the very next thing to come from her lips. "Listen Bruce, I told you. You're a great guy and I see that in you, even if the whole playboy thing is an act, but I don't think I'm the right fit for you. We're from two different worlds and I have a lot going in my life, at the moment." 

He nodded. "I understand. But I'm only asking, as your friend to stay safe out there. Old Town is a great place, but it isn't too far from downtown Gotham, where all the crime is." He could feel his batman protective mode coming in. 

"Thanks for the concern, I'm a tough girl. I can't handle whatever this city can throw at me." 

"That's good to hear. Just out of curiosity, have you met Roman Sionis?" He didn't want to press too hard, but he had no other choice. 

Selina shakes her head. "As a matter of fact, I have. And all the newspapers were right, he's a prick. He had the nerve to take Holly home while she basken his fame, I wanted to punch him in the throat." 

"Did he hurt her?" His voice flooded with concern. 

"Thankfully, no. But I still don't trust him, he kept flirting with me at the boutique a few days ago." 

Bruce's fists clenched at the thought of Roman trying to make a move on Selina. The next time they meet, he's sure that he won't let Roman out of his clutches so easily. 

Selina fixed her tone into a calmer matter. "Anyway, I don't think he poses as a problem any longer." 

"Well if he does, just tell me I can get rid of him." 

The corners of her mouth turned. "What a gentleman." Keeping her thoughts to herself. Then she frowned. "Well it's nice catching up with you, but I got a houseful of clothes to clear up." 

He felt a genuine smile coming through his features and not the facade he puts up. "Bye, Selina." 

"Bye Bruce."

After he hung up, she grasped her phone, staring deeply at his number. She never expected to be attracted to two men. And now here she was, fallen down the path of amour.  
However, she was gonna deny that it's not intimacy and moreover attraction. Clouding her judgement with sentimental reasons will only let her guard down, and she wasn't ready for that. 

Her eyes averted back to the clutter that laid before her bedroom. Hours at the boutique doubled since taking one afternoon off with Bruce. She didn't mind it though, it made the day go by faster and the nights felt longer. 

Ever single day she has worn some expensive outfit or any formal attire. Selina thought with the weekend coming by, it was time to let lose and wear a worn out tank top with leggings. Affordable, yet comfortable. 

She groaned once her door began to knock again. The curly blond peeked through the frame and asked lightly. "What did Mr. Wayne say?" 

"He wants to make sure I'm safe out there, since there's a lot going on in town." As she resumed folding numerous shirts and dresses. 

"Ooh, he's worried about you!" Holly teased. 

"So what?"

"So, something. It means he still has feeling for you." She countered. 

"Holly, he's just protecting his image." 

"Well that's not what heard." She took a seat next to the shamble of clothes. 

Selina eyes narrowed her eyes back at the younger woman. "Oh really?" 

"Yeah, you said he's a great guy. And it sounded like you meant that." 

Selina scoffed, moving herself to her closet. 

"C'mon Selina, I've known you long enough to understand when you really, truly mean something. Like how every Sunday afternoon we spent our time at the orphanage and how much it means to those kids to take time out your day to spent time with them. Not to mention you didn't just steal to make yourself feel better, you knew that someone out there needed it way more. And you cared about them, which means you care about Bruce." 

Her smiled remained fixed on Holly for a few moments. "When did you get so smart?"

Holly walked up to her friend and grinned back, taking Selina's hand with hers. "Ever since the day you taught me how to keep my head high and never give up on anyone or anything." 

They held each other in a embrace until a fury tail approached and soothed it against their feet.

"I'm sorry Isis, I forgot that you like hugs too." Selina held her cat into her arms like a fragile child and placed a kiss on the fur behind her ears, making her purr in response.


	18. Waiting for Trouble

Sionis took in his work like breathing in air. It seemed as though his plan was moving swiftly. No sign of cops, no trail that they can follow. Henchmen sporting their theatrical attire walked back and forth in the confines of a remote warehouse. Conjuring the latest chemical toxin followed by Scarecrow's orders. Everything was falling into place, until a pin dropped. 

Carmine Falcone stormed through the metal doors, fury crept his features as three of his body guards pushed aside the incoming goons. Everyone turned their attention to Sionis, who stood there frozen in his own tracks. 

"What the hell is going on, Roman?" Falcone roared, advancing closer. 

The younger man crossed his arms. "Well, what do you think is going on? I've created an army." 

Falcone tackled and glued him to the wall, giving Sionis barely any leverage to fight back. "You think this army of yours is gonna do what you say? I warned you kid, this isn't some game. If you wanna be one of us you have to start from the bottom up. I run this town, not you." 

"You're wrong Falcone." Sionis spatted. "All of this is just the beginning. I'm making a new Gotham. And it'll tear down everything you've made and brand into something more. A place where there's no rich and poor, but power and weak. You're reign of terror is dying. Soon, Scarecrow and I will poison this city to create new order." 

Falcone's bloodshot eyes widened. Within seconds, his grip tightened, leaving creases to his black dress shirt. But Sionis never broke, his face never showing vulnerability. He wasn't threatening Falcone, the mob boss of Gotham, he was challenging him. 

Falcone snared back. "You know kid, I had genuine respect for your parents, but now I see why they deserted you, you're just a scrap that no one wanted to keep." 

"You're no better Falcone. They deserved to die, and so will you." He grunted with the same intensity. 

"So you wanna go to war with me, fine. But when you soon realize that you can't handle it I'll end you once and for all." Falcone gave his last warning before stepping back, signaling his men to exit with him. 

With Falcone's back turned for the door, Sionis shouted back. "Mark my words Falcone, I'll take this city down brick by brick."

He waved his hand out in annoyance and proceeded out of the building. Sionis fixed his suit jacket and shirt, then realized everyone was still staring. 

"What are you looking at? Get back to work. Next person that stops, will get a bullet to the skull, understand."

The men continued working diligently without second guessing themselves.   
~  
Night had cloaked the city as Batman stooped above high ground, observing the glowing metropolitan area. Scarecrow was still out there. The toxin was being manufactured somewhere in the city, and could be released indefinitely. 

Slowly, he listened to the the police transmission for any sign of activity. His attention grew when the static became clearer and sounds of voices were somewhat heard. His patience was growing thin. Time was running out and still no sign of Scarecrow or Black Mask. The unthinkable could happen and it would be right under their noses. It just didn't add up, they don't just disappear. And in that moment, something crashed reality.

"Gordon, they're blocking the signal." Batman rasped through the communicator. 

The Commissioner voiced back. "How can you be so sure?"

"They're blocking the frequency. We need to investigate the lead levels in the area. It can pinpoint their location faster." 

"I'll gather the remaining evidence from the decoy suspect and track them that way. Let me know if anything else changes." 

Batman affirmed the message and closed the transmission. He pressed his ear piece twice to contact Alfred. "I'm heading back to the cave, there's no sign of Crane anywhere. He must be using a barrier through his chemicals to complicate a signal." 

"Perhaps his plan to take over the city might be longer than expected. Any sign of Mr. Sionis?" Alfred asked. 

"Nothing, but a dead end. Something is not right Alfred, I need to know what they're planning and put a stop to this madness." 

Alfred cleared his throat and calmed the tension slowly. "Sir, may I remind you the last time you went up against a mad man, two ships nearly blowed up and a attorney that became the white knight of the city went into the dark side. This battle you'll face will be a greater danger than anything else, be careful." 

Batman glided down a small alley way and stood next to the parked batpod. He took off his cowl and massaged his temples. Bruce was exhausted, day and night he's been looking for Scarecrow and Black Mask. It was no use, it was like they never wanted to be found, they were hidden, somewhere. 

Bruce let out a long sigh. "I'm running out of options, I don't know what to do." 

"The only thing you can do is rest, Master Wayne. Time will tell what can happen next."

He finally gave into the older man. Looking into the black sky, he placed his cowl back on and drove into the night.   
~  
Selina glanced at the clock attached to the wall of the merchandise hallway. Time grew slower by the minute. Her shift started hours ago and yet, she's dreading the fact that she actually came to work today. 

One of the sales employees called out to her while carried boxes into the supply closets. "Selina, we got a customer, in the shoe aisle." 

"I got it." She responded back as she made her way into the store. Oddly enough there was a man. He was wearing a black coat jacket. Roman Sionis. 

"Look, Sionis I don't appreciate a stalker so why don't you go somewhere......" She stopped when he turned around, it wasn't him. 

"I'm sorry m'am, I think you have the wrong guy, I'm just shoe shopping." 

She narrowed her eyes back at the stranger. Selina wasn't convinced one bit. Though, she was a worker and threatening the man to leave could very well cost her job. And her day job was paying a lot more than her night job, at least ever since she's been on the cop's good side lately. 

With that, she smiled sweetly and walked away before causing a scene. Instead, she transfixed her attention on the man observing the Italian loafers from afar. Each step he took, her gaze grew. Her cat-like reflexes, as her roommate would call it always gave her an advantage in these situations. 

Suddenly he stalked the nearby counter. Slowly, the stranger looked in her direction and she immediately dropped her bracelet. Crouching down, Selina grabbed it and waited for a few seconds to bounce back up and find the man huddling into the supply closet. 

The next thing she did was sprint into the closet. Locked the door behind her and detected the man's pressure point from behind and pushed him against a shelf. Holding his hands backwards in a gridlock, she gritted her teeth and growled. "Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

The man began to struggle from Selina's tight grip. "I'm not telling you anything." 

She pushed harder. "Yes you are, because when I let go I'm going to scream and tell my boss that you were sexually assaulting me and the cops will come flying over here to arrest you. Are we clear or do you still want this hand, it'll be a shame to lose it." She taunted with distraint fury as before. 

He groaned. "Fine, Mr. Sionis sent me here. He wanted me to keep an eye on you and said that you had this weaponized chemical on you and he needs it." 

"What is he gonna do with it?"

"He....wants to make masks with it." 

"Why?" 

"So...he can build an army of drugged men to terrorize Gotham." 

Selina took a step back, not letting go of the pressure of her grip on him. It seemed as though Sionis planned all their encounters for a reason. The Commissioner told her Scarecrow was the only threat, not Sionis. She averted her eyes at the handbag lying in a hidden cupboard. She remembered stealing one of Batman's weapons of attack when they were taking down some thugs a few nights before. She knew he wouldn't care that she took it unless she uses it for the wrong reasons. But it can't be weaponized because it melts things, it's not a toxin. 

"You know what, I'll make a deal. I can give you the weaponized chemical on one condition, you leave me alone and never let anyone follow me again or they won't get the satisfaction of getting out alive." Selina dragged the intruder to the cupboard and handed the chemical vile to him. "Take this to Mr. Sionis and tell him to meet with me face to face instead sending his goons to his own dirty work."

She released him and followed him toward the store's exit. Waving goodbye and bellowing, "Have a nice day." 

Selina couldn't wipe the grin off her face. Roman Sionis was in for a surprise that he was least expecting.


	19. Acid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm finally back, from here on out the plot will thicken a lot more. I'll to update this more as soon as I can, a lot of stuff will happen in the next chapter so bear with me for this short chapter. Thank you for the long wait and hope you enjoy!!

Chapter 19-Acid 

Roman's goon arrived with a glass vial containing of an unknown substance. The plan for attack was scheduled within a few hours, enough time for Roman to strike fear and despair to Gotham's inhabitants. 

He grinned as he took hold of the chemical and opened the small cork and releasing condensation into the air. 

"This my friend, is the future. It's time to show what fear can do to the most powerful of people." 

And with that, Roman took of his mask, dabbed a few drops onto the plastic and watch the transformation begin. Smoke began to build up all around. The mask had a stench of burned tar. The rest of the men backed away, frightened of the unfolding events. 

"What's it doing?" One of goons asked. 

Roman nodded and replied. "It's burning." 

Slowly he placed the masked on over his face and heaved a deep breath. "Aah such a sweet smell. Now who's next?" 

"This is insane, we didn't sign up to get our faces destroyed!" One of the goons exclaimed. 

Sionis could not help but grin at the man's hesitation. "The thing about this chemical is that it cannot touch human flesh, just alters the plastic to cause fear." 

He placed the deformed mask onto his face and the transformation was emerging within a matter of seconds. The mask enveloped in smoke, oozed black matter and ash. Yet, it didn't stop there, the acid began to react to the skin tissues as it bled through the dark mask. Sionis screams grew, the men backed away, afraid of the scene there were witnessing. 

He clawed the mask off and relief him of the pain and trauma it enacted. The mask took over his facial features like leather black glove that fits to a hand. Sionis shouted, his vision skewed as the chemicals made their way to his retinas. He went blind for almost a minute, collapsing to the ground, and grew silent, letting out moans of the tightness of the air around him. 

His men crowded around him. Some thought he was surely dead, others believe the man he once was before is a memory and a monster has been created in his footsteps.   
Sionis' leading man, Jace, took the empty vile to inspect the contents inside.

"Who made this chemical, Crane?" He asked the others. 

One fellow approached and nodded. "Roman specifically asked for it from Selina, she stole it from us and he wanted it back."

"Find her now!" A voice shook the floors. 

Everyone turned to find Sionis standing tall with bloodshot eyes with burning fury. "I don't care where she is, find her, bring her here and she'll what happens when she messes with people like us, her leather catsuit has nothing on her." 

The men regrouped and fled the factory with their orders intact.   
~~  
"Isis, sweetie, come out where ever you are." Selina searched throughout the apartment for her feline friend which was no where to be found. She arrived home from a late shift from her boutique, not giving her enough time for her nighttime activities and could not wait to get home, feed Isis, and take a long luxurious bath to cleanse her mind the stress of the city's inhabitants had gave her the past few weeks. Now it's been harder to keep Holly home on most days. Periodical muggings and chemical attacks kept her roommate in Thompskins orphanage for hours on end. Selina could handle herself just fine, except for ones she cares about the most. 

As she looked through the various rooms of the apartment, Selina thought about Batman's offer in helping him find Crane and Roman. But was she ready to turn into a hero? She obviously never took herself as a good person in the first place. But Commissioner Gordon could give her a clean slate, with her enormous criminal history. She sighed then loosened her hair clips, brushing her fingers through her brown strands, then realized Isis could be looking for leftovers in the trash. 

Selina grabbed her shawl from the coat hook and embraced the evening breeze leading outside. She strode slowly to the back of building, finding her small cat huddled into a corner, biting away on some salmon. She scooped up Isis and caressed her softly. "I'll always find you, my little Isis!" 

"And we will always find you, kitty cat." 

Her eyes averted to the taunting voice approaching her. She couldn't help it but to roll her eyes and look the other way. "How many times have I told you, if your boss is too scared to talk to me face to face, then you're in for a lot more trouble."

"Well Mr. Sionis would love to see you, how bout we take him to you. That way you guys can have a long chat.” Jace moved forward and gestured Selina to join them.”

Selina let out a light snort and cocked her head to the side in curiosity. “ You do realize I’m not the kind of girl that goes so willingly.” 

Five other men from the shadows centered her, stepping closer and closer. 

“And that’s why I brought them.” Jace replied. 

She advanced to the goons, high kicking them in the shin, another aimed for her jaw, but missed completely when she grabbed his arm and dislocating it. One man came from behind and she back flipped right over him, confusing the goon long enough of her to take him down. The next fighter was skilled with a knife, toying with it before making his move. Selina blocked every strike with the exception to the small scar that was let on her wrist. At the right moment she kicked the knife out of his hand and kicked him in the neck. The last man, who was a bit muscular and much more larger than the other men approached her and grinned. Selina took a deep breath and punched his chest a few times, hoping to find a weak spot, but failed miserably. All of a sudden she couldn’t breath, the man put on her choke lock for a few seconds and threw her against the wall of the building. Before she had the energy to get up, the air was getting heavy, her limbs grew numb, she began to cough her eyes started to close ever so slowly. 

The last thing she heard was a man putting a brown sack over her head and his voice bellowing from above, “Sleep tight, kitty cat!”


	20. Search and Rescue

Chapter 20- Search and Rescue

Bruce kept a close eye at the bat-computer, in hopes of finding any activity on Black Mask or Crane affiliations, yet the screen was blank for the entirety of four days. This caused him to wonder, what were they planning and when will the apple fall from the tree?

He realized patrolling the city night after night was completely useless at this point, so he stayed put and sharpened most of his batarangs and raised the difficulty of his strength training, preparing for the worst.   
Then as though time finally began to move once again, the computer screen showed a hostile takeover and kidnapping occurred at Gotham's most well-known concert theater just moments ago. The police report explained that women at the ages of 21 and over were kidnapped wearing a brown sack over their heads. Eyewitnesses reported that the armed men said they'll let out their chemicals if they leave the establishment.

Luckily, the police came before the toxin was able to disperse, saving more than fifty men and women from getting poisoned. Although the 20 or so women were nowhere to be found.

Bruce grabbed his gear and changed quickly, ignoring his butler who had his eyes glued to a red beeping light on the screen. "Master Wayne, I know you have a lot of people to save, but I think the tracker that you attached on Ms. Kyle's phone is still working."

Before he could place his cowl on, his brows furrowed at the sudden accusation. "What are you talking about, Alfred? Selina would not go to Black Mask's lair without letting me know....unless...” He didn't finish his sentence; instead he made his way to the batpod and revved the engine.

"I'm going to get those women out of there, before they get drugged." He rasped.

"Oh that reminds me; Mr. Fox delivered the antidote to the chemical toxin." Alfred held out two injections with fluid and handed them to Bruce, he placed them in his belt.

"One drop can counteract the toxin's symptoms from reaching extreme measures." He reassured.

"And Master Wayne," Bruce looked back once more. "Be careful, I'm not as young as I used to be to clean whatever bruises you get from that deranged lunatic."

And with that, Batman was off.  
~  
Her eyelids fluttered open, the room was still spinning. "Where am I?" She thought.

Once Selina gained her senses, she watched large gears move in a clockwise motion, at the top carried large container of green chemicals with smoke trailing behind, she felt them through her nose, causing her to cough and gag. Her lithe body was tied to s metal chair, with tightly wounded ropes that suspended her three feet in the air. Right in front of a mass of green goo. Not the sudden and painful death she was hoping for, yet here she was. 

Her mouth was duct tapped shut, so she was motionless and speechless. The two things that could get her out of this mess. She observed a few goons eyeing her from afar. And   
then she saw Sionis with his large top hat, concealing his face.

"Well it looks like the cat is finally awake, took you long enough." He sneered as he ripped the tape from her lips.

"It's lovely seeing you again, Roman, but I'm not sure this is how I'd picture our reunion would be like."

"How bout we cut to the chase and get this ball rolling, shall we?" He threw his hat to the green mass and watched seep through and burn slowly away. He glanced up at Selina and she gasped. He laughed wholeheartedly and putting his face several inches from her.

"Damn Roman, I didn't think you'd use that stuff on your face, but to teach their own." She gave a sly wink.

He gripped her chair tightly and growled. "This is not a game, Selina. You crossed the line, you made me into a monster, and I'm just returning the favor."

"By killing me?"

"Oh not just you, kitten, I have cooked up a very decent plan of execution. Boys! Bring in the experiments!"

A glass case filled with terrified young women were dragged to the center. Selina's eyes widened. Her breath quickened. The sight of the innocent was too more for her to see, she could care less about dying tonight, but these women didn't deserve such torture. Something churned inside of her; anger.

"You wouldn't dare." Her eyes narrowed as her hands turned to tight fists, even with the ropes dragging her down.

"Oh I would. Here's the thing about women, they're powerless, what better way to test my product on people like them."

"Go to hell!" She spats in his face.

"I'm already there sweetheart," and smacked her right across her jaw.

"Have fun suffering!"

She ignored him, she couldn't look at this vile man, he wasn't even a man anymore. Her body felt the will to act, to stop this, to stop him. But one mess up from the binds and she'll head straight into the poisonous container of doom. If only bat........

A loud crash bellowed from the ceiling downwards, he came right on time. The goons scattered the area in anticipation.  
Black Mask was about to make his exit when he informed his men, "Make no mistake, Batman is here to save those girls, start the chemical processing immediately, he won't save them in time."

Black Mask watched Batman glide from each direction with quick speed; he took out his two pistols and shot at every sight of the black cape gliding into the wind of speed.  
Though he was too fast, that didn't stop the metallic tube to move the chemicals into the glass case of the shrieking women. While a few of his men made their way toward Selina, loosening the ropes and moving her closer to the green pit.

"Batman, wherever you are, you have to make a choice; save the screaming females from their painful death or save your precious cat from losing all her nine lives. But you can't save both of them."

Batman inspected the glass case, the only way for them to get out was to block the chemicals from the tube, without a second's guess, he threw his batarang to cause a blockage to the tube. This disabled from anymore toxin to disperse, but only for a short time before the increased pressure of the barrier can damage the machine and unleash a chemical attack throughout the warehouse.

"Well it looks like the Batman doesn't love you anymore cat, time to die!" Black Mask signaled his men to get the job done.

Selina eyes met with Batman, nodded and slashed the remaining binds from her clutches, as the men pushed her out, she had enough energy to not fall directly to the toxin, instead reached the railing the laid a foot away from her aftermath. Batman swooped in and tackled both men, putting them headfirst into the green goo while pulling Selina up out of the railing.

She thanked him silently, nodding. "We have to get those girls out of there."

"You go down and open the case, I'll find Black Mask." Then he looked down and man had already disappeared, leaving the entirety of the machine reaching its maximum capacity and awaiting to blow within seconds.

Batman grunted. "He planned for all this; he knew this would be too easy of a fight so he rigged the rest of the machines to explode to kill us."

"Got any ideas?"

"We run!"

Selina dashed to the case, looking around the area for a hammer or axe, finding one she instructed the women inside, "Stay back!" And she began to hit, once, twice, then three times before the glass scattered.

Batman fled the rest of the area in search of a power switchboard to turn of the machines; he detonated two chemicals bombs next to the back door and roared at the others to come forward. All the hostages ran out while one was still missing...

Selina lay on the ground, almost unconscious; he knelt next to her and picked her up. "Selina, wake up!"

She finally gained consciousness with her frail voice, "the drugs....Black Mask.....gave me started to kick.....in...it's a fear....

He hushed her and stood up, grabbing hold of the antidote and injecting it in her right arm. She breathed in and out, then moaned loudly and her eyes closed once again. It would take time for the substance to go through her system. He strode a few paces, making sure the antidote was working on him as a blaze of smoke engulfed their path toward the exit. Batman huffed in air and proceeded with caution and alertness. He could already hear the sounds of sirens from outside, ambulances lined up in all sides provided immediate care to the survivors.  
~  
Commission Gordon helped each woman find proper treatment from the gas attack, firefighters sprung out with hoses to contain the emerging fire from damaging the entire factory. Only sights of ashes fell through the airless night sky. There were about ten causalities and very few injured. Gordon sighed and notices John Blake approaching him.

"Any leads on Black Mask?"

The rookie cop nodded. "Not a single eyewitness, yet all the hostages stated he was there before the explosion."

Gordon clenched his fists. "He can't keep hiding forever, this ends now!"

Blake frowned, knowing full well that this whole city is in danger after this incident. "I'll keep checking around."

Gordon gazed at a black cape. Batman reached from his belt and handed the other injection to the Commissioner. "What's this?"

"The antidote that Mr. Fox invented for the fear toxin. It's much more powerful one than created during Ras and Crane's takeover of the city." Batman growled as he turned to walk away, with Selina still in his arms.

"Will she be alright?" Gordon asked with concern.

"Hopefully." He reassured before walking away.

"Batman." Gordon called as the dark knight stopped in his tracks. "Thank you, for saving them, we're lucky you made it in time."

Batman shook his head and continued onwards.  
~  
Bruce laid her down under the covers and watched her breathing even out. He checked Selina's arms, still showing the blue markings from the drugs. They must've injected more into her system when she was knocked out, if they kidnapped her. He knows she doesn't give up from a fight unless she was forced to. She would wake up soon, but he couldn't leave without making sure she's alright.

He never liked seeing her so weak and vulnerable. Her modes were to always keep her guards ups. He blamed himself once again for putting the ones he cares for in the crosshairs of the enemy. As his mind drifted in guilt, Selina tossed and turned, she was waking up.

She started to mumble inconsistently. Until it got clearer. "No let go of me! Stop hurting us you monster, leave my mother alone, don't kill her, please!" Her whimpers broke his heart.

"Selina! Open your eyes! Look at me!" He caressed her hand.

Her brown orbs opened wide and panic erupted her. She clawed his arm away. "No! Get away from me, what kind of father stabs his own wife!"

He knew what was happening; Selina's worst fear was her father. She wasn't looking at batman; she was looking the man who abused her childhood. Tears shed and the she was fighting the effects of the counter substance.

Bruce took of his cowl and held her arms upright, making Selina look only to Bruce and not to the mask he once wore. "Selina, I need you to listen to me, I'm not you're father, you have to breath in and out for me, you're safe, just focus on my voice and nothing else." His voice changed from a gravely tone to a soft, comforting one.

She did was she told, her body calmed down slowly as she gripped both of his hands tightly, gasping one word like a prayer.

"Bruce."

"It's me." He whispered, stroking her cheek.

She smiled and embraced him. Bruce held her, rubbing her back in small circles. He never wanted to let go of her. He tried so hard to keep secrets, to not feel any emotion, but meeting Selina changed things. They both have their own demons, facing them on their own, yet in this moment; he was unmasked and not afraid.

They stayed together in that position in what felt like ages, and then Selina replied. "You know, I thought I was falling for two different men."

"Is that so?" He remarked, smiling through her brown hair.

She glanced up at him and answered. "I guess not everything is as it seems to be, handsome. “Her nimble fingers grazed the batman sign on his broad chest, remembering the last   
time they were this close wearing their mask as Batman and Catwoman. But now it was just Bruce and Selina; just themselves.

He leaned in slowly, capturing his lips to hers. Sparks ignited as Selina held him closer until she was practically in his lap, legs wrapped around his hips in an instant. Her sheet was completely off, revealing her thin white t-shirt. They craved each other's touch and warmth. Her hands moved up and down his armored tone arms, his hands moved under her shirt, desire to feel her skin with his.

They were moving too fast, Bruce could tell she was trying so hard not to feel exhausted but, after what they went through that night, all they both needed was some rest.

"Selina." He spoke through her lips.

She hummed in response as he used one arm to pull them both down into the bed. Their legs still tangled together, Selina nuzzled her head closer, worried this would end up being a long lost dream. Bruce kissed her forehead and looked out to the city lights reflecting the balcony. His eyes averted back at the woman lying next to him, she lay wide awake, but appeared pale as a ghost. "Get some sleep." He soothed.

"Stay?"

The words felt inaudible and out of place. She never begged a man for them to stay the night. Usually it was the other way around. Yet the way Bruce dipped off the mattress, her dignity fell with it. Chills without his comfort made her needier. Then she stared at him discarding the top part the suit he wore, relief came afterwards when he returned to his rightful place. She saw all his scars from his pectorals to his abdomens, even the ones she caused. Selina strokes each one with gentle care and wonder, his fingers move to intertwine with hers. 

Eyelids became heavy, slumber was fast approaching, but before letting it take over, she heard a quiet voice.

"Night, Selina."

The weight of the city was light as a feather; time stood still a little bit longer, till dawn comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was probably one of my favorite chapters to write, we will dig deeper in Selina's past fairly soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
